Only in Fairytales
by Airlia de Lioncourt
Summary: This is the sequal to 'A Day at the Office' and is also undergoing a rework. Hunter and Kara try to get it together while dangerous forces polt to destroy them both. Will eventually be a J/S
1. So this is palace life?

A/N: This is the sequel to 'A Day at the Office' (as if you didn't know) its currently undergoing a rework so you'll all have to be nice and review if you want me to keep going with it (^_^) Also, just to warn you, this has been rated R but there are those, I'm sure, who may feel that an NC-17 rating would be more appropriate for later chapters. Just so ya know (^_~) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Labyrinth or the Goblin King, although that would present some interesting possibilities. All other non-labyrinth characters are the productions of my warped imagination and I will not be held accountable for their actions. Please don't take them they are difficult to control.

Kara paced the length of her room restlessly. Given the room was one fit for a Princess she had ample room for it. She wondered where Hunter was and what he was doing now. If she opened the connection between them up a little she would find out but he would also find out how panic she was feeling and would be with her in a moment and right now she needed to be alone. They hadn't even set a date for the wedding yet and she was panicking, but there was so much to take in, so much she had to learn and so much that would come after, and Hunter was so busy of late that she didn't even have him to help her through it. Four months since she'd been here and she'd hardly seen Hunter for two hours together. Suddenly breathing seemed to be posing something of a problem at the moment. Repressing a scream of frustration she threw herself on top the bed and lay there in a stunned bubble that time did not penetrate, unsure whether she should scream, laugh, cry or do all three. Sitting up she pulled the velvet drapes around the bed closed before lying back down again. She closed her eyes, pressing a hand at each temple and sighing deeply. She heard the door open and close and she cringed inwardly, hoping that it would not be Hunter. The last thing se wanted right now was to explain why she was back in bed and it wasn't even lunch time yet. Although with the seemingly endless parade of duties he seemed to have pressed upon him, she sincerely doubted that it would be. Though she had noted with a certain degree of cynicism that these duties had never prevented him from running off to play in Jareth's labyrinth, before he had met her.

Though in all fairness he had explained to her that his father, Darius, the King of the Vampire realm, seemed to believe that since Hunter was now willing to take a wife he was also ready to accept his duties as heir to the kingdom. She desperately hoped that married life would not always consist of him being away on some duty or other while she found herself sitting around the castle looking pretty in case anyone should lower themselves enough to notice her. She'd learned fast that in this world being human did not recommend you to anyone. She was the first human to join the ranks of vampire nobility and until she was married and they were forced to acknowledge her position then they wouldn't, although there were a few you were civil when they met her, but most were only civil when Hunter was with her. So she had taken to spending all her time in her room except when she was forced to emerge for one of her lessons.

The discrete movements of the person in her room however told her this was a servant and not the master and, despite her earlier thought, she still felt disappointment stab at her. She rolled over so that she could peek between the drapes and saw Millie, the maid that had been assigned to her when she had arrived at Hunter's castle, picking up discarded clothing to be cleaned and quietly and unobtrusively setting the room to rights. Although Kara noted the girl did seem slightly annoyed that she had changed into her nightdress unaided yet again. Millie seemed to have some obscure notion that it was somehow improper that her mistress should be fully capable of dressing and undressing herself.

Kara pulled the drapes further aside. "Millie," she said quietly. Millie jumped a little. She'd obviously thought Kara was asleep. "Could you see to it I am not disturbed, please. I have the most dreadful headache," Kara asked. 

Millie nodded her head. "As you wish m'lady." Kara lay down again and after a moment Millie left as quietly as she had entered. Kara sighed. That had been an outright lie of course. She had never been prone to headaches, but she really did not feel like seeing anyone at the moment and it seemed to be enough of an excuse for even those keeping up pretence at civility to leave her in peace. She turned on to her side, curling into a little ball and wept, though if asked she wouldn't have been able to say exactly why.

***

Hunter lounged in a chair at the head of the table, listening to the little man on his right drone on and on about some mater of state or other. He was so bored his eyes were glazing over. Fortunately though since everyone at the table would likely be at each other's throats before the speech was at an end, he very much doubted anyone would notice. Stifling a yawn he wondered why his father was so insistent lately that he be put through this trying ordeal. He did not have to assume the duties of a king until his father decided to pass the crown to him, which judging by the enthusiasm and love his father displayed for his kingdom would not be for some time yet or if his father died, well more to the point if his father was killed. Vampires could be killed, they just didn't die easily. He could understand that his father was hoping to install some sort of 'sense of responsibility' in him, but he had hoped he would be able to spend some time with his future bride. He hadn't even been given the opportunity to show her his land before he'd been whisked away to a private meeting with is father. His son's return home with the woman he announced he was going to marry in tow had been something of a shock for the old man.

He hadn't even had the chance to entail what exactly the marriage ceremony would involve. He swallowed hard, realising that he had yet to tell her that in order for a human to wed a vampire, on their wedding night he would be bound by oath and law to make her into one of his own. Had he not been a prince of the realm then such a stringent need to upkeep that law would not have been forced upon him, he was sure. Perhaps that's why his father had him attending these duties, so that he would learn the importance of this. Though how his father ever expected any kind of ceremony to come to pass when he hadn't been able to speak more than three words to Kara at any one time in the four months since he had arrived back home with her, he could never figure out. Many nights he'd gone to her chamber, hoping she would be awake only to find her sleeping softly in the huge four-poster bed. She looked so innocent and fragile as she slept that he had trouble believing that once she knew what the ceremony involved that she would stay by his side. No, most likely she would run to Jareth and beg him to send her back to her own realm out of his reach. That thought caused memories of the pain he had felt when she almost had left him to surface and the taste of it was bitter enough that he did not wish to go through it again. What he wanted was to hold her, touch her, speak with her – none of which had proven possible in all this time. She was doors away and he couldn't reach her. He reached out to her with his mind, tentatively but the same thing happened that had been happening for the past week – he hit a wall. Kara was blocking him out and he had no idea why. It was worrying him.

The man had finished his long and, to Hunter's mind, pointless speech and as predicted Evan and Morna, two of the heads of state were arguing heatedly at the other end of the table. Sighing he braced himself for another very long day.

***

Ulrich moved silently through his forest. The fact that the forest happened to be in Jareth's land was really just a minor inconvenience to his mind. He moved through it quickly, knowing each twist and turn well though the forest never stayed the same for very long. He found the lake easily. Mostly because he knew the trick to finding the lake was to not be looking for it. He often laughed at the pathetic humans who came here seeking it who could not even grasp so simple a concept as that. He shook his head, shaking out the wild mane of hair and sniffed the air. _Yes_, he thought, the _conditions are exactly right_. He began a chant low in his throat. The sounds he made were musical, weaving words together in a complex manner until it became song like. Something that no-one would ever associate with Ulrich.

The water of the lake's surface shimmered and rippled and he stepped, barefoot into the water, continuing his chant. The water became more and more restless as he moved further in as though it resented his presence. It roes at him, lapping at his waist but due to the spell he was weaving, unable to accomplish anything more than that. As he neared the end of his chant the water began to shape and form itself, moulding into a human like form. The water entity he had summoned stood before him, shifting and wavering, collapsing only to be reformed. It looked female though it was hard to be sure as the image rippled so often and at times became wolf like in shape. Simply because it was meant to appear in a form the one summoning would recognise and since he was both wolf and man, it had a little trouble making up its mind. He completed the chant binding it in place.

"Yes lord?" it enquired, its tone, high and musical like the trickling of a gentle stream.   

"I seek information," he told it.

"Then ask?"

"The vampire prince Hunter how goes it with him and his new toy?"

"Toy?" asked the water being clearly confused by his term. It wavered, collapsed and reformed. "I sense she is no toy. The feelings of his heart run deeper than that."

Ulrich snorted. How any one could feel anything like love for a mere human was beyond comprehension. They provided food or sex and sometimes both, but they were not worthy of the love of far superior beings such as the werewolves and vampires. However he did have a valuable piece of information, the girl was definitely a way to get at the foolhardy prince. A tool he could use to hurt Hunter and maybe have a little fun of his own with her into the bargain, he mused coldly.

"Tell me, how do I get at the girl?" he demanded, sure she would most likely be under watchful eyes most of the time, but there must be some moments when she was alone and vulnerable.

The creature hesitated, "the King has bid me to refuse such questions. I cannot and will not disobey him," it replied.

Ulrich snarled in response, "You will answer to me! Despite what Jareth thinks, these woods are my realm! I hold sway here!" The being trembled, in so far as water could tremble in fear. Ulrich had it bound and as such was able to punish it severely for its lack of cooperation. It wavered, becoming wolf, and then nothing, then human once more. Its delayed response earned it the magickal equivalent of a slap to the face. If indeed it really had a face. It whimpered a little. Its nature was such that it could not endure rough handling. In his way Ulrich had been wise to call this particular creature, they were known for their gentle nature.

"Tell me!" he ordered again and it a trembling voice it did.


	2. Royal visits

A/N: Please R&R, feedback is what I live for. Well that and chocolate…and coffee (^_^)

To Redaura: have an e-cookie for being such a great and loyal reviewer (::)

To Carol: Really? I had no idea. Sorry for the wait and I hope this is up to scratch. I'll try and re-post as quickly as possible (the new policy is evil! Evil I tell you!) You can have an e-cookie too, since you had to wait so long. (::)

Anyone else who wants an e-cookie is just gonna have to review. (^_~) 

Disclaimer: Don't own, yadda yadda

Kara had eventually stopped crying. Not that she didn't still feel miserable but her throat was raw, her eyes swollen and stinging and she simply had no tears left. She lay curled in the dark little cave that her bed became with the curtains drawn, feeling tired and empty. Wriggling under the thick quilt and pulling it around herself she sighed, burying her face in the pillows. She felt the bed dip but didn't look up. She felt a tiny trill of excitement but nevertheless she did not want Hunter to see her eyes all red and swollen with crying, nor did she feel she could talk without sounding like she'd swallowed some sandpaper.

"Well I must admit, you don't exactly look like a future princess at the moment."

Not the voice she'd been expecting. Kara sat up, startled. "Jareth!" he had pushed the curtains aside and was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking for all the world as if he had every right to be.

"The one and only," he answered with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked staring at him in shock and pulling the covers up to her chin, an outward sign of her insecurity. 

He smiled gently at her. "I came to see my favourite couple," he explained, "and instead I find the Prince tending matters of sate, as if his father couldn't take care of that, and you in bed crying like someone killed your puppy. What has he done?" He demanded with a sudden frown. 

Kara managed a small smile. Ever since she had agreed to marry Hunter, Jareth had been visiting sporadically and had become as close a friend to Kara as he was to Hunter. "A more appropriate question would be what hasn't he done," she told him, thinking of the many hours spent alone in these rooms.

Jareth moved further on to the bed, resting his back against the headboard, propping up one leg while the other stayed stretched out lazily on the mattress. He dropped one arm over her shoulder. "Tell Uncle Jareth what's wrong." This drew a laugh from her as he had hoped it would.

"I'm having a little trouble picturing you as the concerned Uncle," she told him with a sceptical look.

"I'm not the concerned uncle, I'm the rakish uncle," he said, pretending to be offended. "You'd better remember that when you send your children visiting."

"At this rate there won't be any children! We're never in the same room long enough." She sighed leaning her head on Jareth's shoulder. "I've barely been able to say two words to him since we got here. It's just been meeting after meeting after duty and on and on." 

Jareth pulled her into a warm fatherly hug, stroking her hair. "His father just wants to be sure that Hunter accepts something before the wedding. Unfortunately he doesn't seem to know that Hunter already understands his obligations and duties and Darius doesn't have a single romantic bone in his body so he _would_ fail to realise that the two of you need time alone together. The old man's gotten far too used to arranged marriages that don't mean very much to the people involved."

"You think so," Kara asked with a little sniffle.

"I know so!" he declared. "Although he could also be intent on seeing to it that you're a virgin on the wedding day," he added with a grin. 

Kara laughed a little, "Well if that's the case he's doing an admirable job." 

Suddenly the curtains were jerked harshly back and light flooded Kara's sanctuary, temporarily blinding her. Jareth glanced up but remained otherwise unfazed.

"My father is doing such a good job of it that I find my fiancée in bed with my best friend!" Hunter raged.

Kara's vision cleared after she blinked a few times and on seeing Hunter, she wished it hadn't. His face was contorted with anger, showing his fangs and that element of him that wasn't human. In anger the blue of his eyes bled into violet, turning them into two violet flames in a pale face. Kara pulled back, away from Jareth and away from Hunter.

"Hunter…" she began but he had already turned and was storming from the room.

"Well I see he's still a bit of an ass," Jareth joked but his tone softened as he saw how distraught and pale Kara had become. "Go after him," he urged. "Unless you would like me to talk to the hot tempered fool?" he added with a meaningful look in the direction Hunter had just gone.

Kara shook her head dumbly and jumped from the bed. Oblivious to the fact that she was wearing just a thin silk nightgown. She didn't even stop long enough to grab her robe. She was in time to see him take the right at the end of the corridor and hurried after him.

"Hunter!" she called out, feelings of desperation and helplessness welling inside her. He stopped but she could see every line of tension in his body as he held himself perfectly still. The last time she'd seen him like this was when one of the vampire nobility had insulted her in court for being human, right before he had hit the man in question hard enough to break his jaw. She stopped about three feet behind him. He didn't turn, waiting for her to speak, his fists clenched by his sides. Kara hesitated, not sure where to begin. 'It's not what you think,' sounded petty and weak even to her. Instead she let down her walls and opened the connection to him. He however had put up his own defences and he had much more practice at keeping unwanted visitors from his mind. Still she propped around the edges of his shield, hoping for a way in. It was the best way she could think of for him to see the truth. 

"I…I would never," she began hesitantly and he spun to face her, his eyes sill blazing with luminescent fire. The action startled her so much she lost her concentration and her attempts to reach his mind fell away. 

He stalked towards her and she took an involuntary step backwards. He kept coming until he had backed her up against the wall. Lowering his head until their lips almost met, he ground out, "Look me in the eyes and tell me I did not just catch you in bed with Jareth."

"Well technically we were in the same bed, but" she hesitated at the look in his eyes before managing to continue in a slightly breathy voice that trembled far to much for her liking, "we are not having an affair!" she kept her eyes locked with his, letting them challenge him into calling her a liar. She tried pushing at his mind again and this time there were no shields to stop her.

~Believe me. Trust me.~    

He held her gaze for a heartbeat that lasted a century before breathing out, all of the tension draining from his body. He leaned into her, bracing his arms on either side of her head and nuzzling her neck. 

~I do.~ 

Relieved she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Tomorrow I'm telling my father I'm taking the day off," he whispered against her neck.

"Really? She asked hopefully. He pulled back, cupping her chin and forcing her head up gently till she was looking into his eyes, they were back to the startling blue of summer skies. "Really," he promised. He lowered his mouth to hers again and flicked his tongue over her bottom lip before catching it in his mouth and sucking gently. Sighing she pressed her body against the length of his and he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet with every intention of carrying her back to his room, meetings be damned.  

"Well I'm so glad you got that sorted out," Jareth remarked coolly.

Hunter growled against her lips in frustration before setting her gently back on her feet. He glared at the Goblin King. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, but I think the servants might if they found the two of behaving like that in the corridor and with your future wife in nothing but her night-gown," he retorted. Kara blushed and looked away, realising that the nightgown was thin and clung, leaving very little to the imagination. 

Hunter stalked towards his friend, "the servants would ignore it if they knew what was good for them," he stated harshly.

Jareth smirked, "but I doubt your father would and servants talk." Jareth had a much better grasp on just how far Daruis and most of the vampire kingdom took notions of propriety and vampire nobility must never be seen behaving in such a manner in public. At least never with a human, unless of course the reputation of the human in question didn't matter and Kara's reputation mattered. Gossip travels, even into other kingdoms and Jareth was aware, even if Hunter wasn't, that the very last thing the nobles of this land needed was more ammunition against Kara.  There were enemies of Hunter who were already whispering poison that Kara was nothing more than a good roll in the hay and the Prince was temporarily besotted with a pretty human face and what she did in the bedroom.

Hunter grimaced, the only sign he was giving that he conceded to Jareth's point.

"I should go back to my room," Kara muttered before hurrying off. Maybe she'd get lucky and Hunter would follow and maybe explain why he'd managed to drop by at lunchtime anyway. Both men watched her go. Hunter sighed as she rounded the corner out of his sight. Turning to Jareth he whacked him on the arm, playfully.

"Please don't let me catch you in bed with my future wife again."

"If you weren't neglecting her I wouldn't be there comforting her!"

"Why were you there anyway?"

"I came to see you, you were busy so I thought I'd see how Kara was getting on until you were out of whatever the hell you were in."

"What's up?"

"Ulrich's been awfully quiet for the past couple of months. I don't like it."

"So you though you'd give me a heads up?"

Jareth shrugged, "more or less. Whether or not you'll actually listen is up to you."

"And the best way to do that was from Kara's bed," he retorted, one eyebrow raised.

"Did you even notice she's been crying?" Jareth asked his friend. 

Hunter frowned. He hadn't noticed she'd been crying, but the glimpse he'd had of her mind had made him aware that she was lonely and unhappy. "Maybe a day off tomorrow was a better idea than I thought it was."

"Maybe," Jareth gave Hunter an assessing stare. "I have to return. I'll keep an eye on Ulrich as well as I'm able but be careful." Hunter nodded in assent. "And keep an eye on Kara," Jareth added before disappearing in a swirl of glitter. 

"Show off," Hunter muttered before wandering slowly back to the meeting he'd put on hold in order to say a quick, surprise hello to Kara. His day just kept getting better and better.


	3. Plots

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and since I'm a student that includes money: it wouldn't be worthwhile to sue me.

The sun had set a few hours ago and a dark shape crept silently across the border. Had anyone been there to see it they would have mistaken it for a shadow. Once over it broke into a run, its four legs covering the distance easily with predatory speed and grace until it reached the estate. Making its way quickly to the back, keeping to the shadows, its belly low to the ground it found the gate to the kitchen gardens and wriggled under it to get inside. Pausing it sniffed the air before making it's way cautiously to the right, towards a conservatory. It found the door open and ran inside. The door clicked shut behind it as it entered and it turned regarding the man by the door. The wolf shook its head before turning and making its way back to the centre of the conservatory, until he found a secluded spot in which to change.

The change was painful but he endured, gritting his teeth as bone and muscle where forced back, contracting and changing and in some cases disappearing as though they had never been. Muzzle became mouth and he lay on the floor, naked and gasping for air. His body slick with unknown fluids. Composing himself he stood and someone threw a soft cotton blanket at him. He caught it without looking and wrapped it around himself. It stuck and he would have preferred to do without it but he would not wish to embarrass his host. He emerged form his hiding place and sprawled on a long wooden bench. Nodding to the tall, pale man who sat across from him. There was a glass of milk waiting for him and he drank it down greedily without saying a word. The other man brushed imaginary dust from his jacket lapel before running a hand through his blonde hair, impatient but too smart to voice that opinion.

Ulrich grinned at him, enjoying his discomfort. "Cortez," he nodded his greeting. Cortez returned the nod silently, twisting his hands together.

"If we are caught…" he began.

"We won't be," Ulrich scoffed, his smiled confidant and full of hard edges. "Besides, don't you want your revenge? Don't you want to see that human slut learn some manners?" His tone dropped to soft and coxing. 

A wicked smile tugged at Cortez's lips, "that would be most…desirable," his voice was a whisper against satin sheets as he thought of all the possible ways there were to exact revenge. Ulrich smiled knowing he had guessed well as to the method of dispelling any doubts the vampire may have had over associating with a werewolf. And on vampire land no less.

"Can I assume you have a plan?" enquired Cortez. 

Ulrich nodded, "yes but please remember, she's mine. You can have her when I'm done. I promise I'll leave enough for you to break and certainly enough to scream," he added, pure blood lust filling his eyes.

"When?" Cortez asked, his voice breathy with anticipation, all doubts forgotten.  

"Tomorrow," Ulrich replied and they fell into a discussion of exactly how they would kidnap Kara and bring Hunter to their mercy.

***

Hunter entered Kara's room silently and approached her bed. The blood red velvet curtains were drawn as usual. A sight he always seemed to be viewing from the wrong side. He pulled them silently apart and looked on her sleeping face. He was tempted to wake her and show her just how much he loved and missed her but noting the dark shadows under her eyes, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew she was spending an awful lot of time in bed but he also knew that despite that she wasn't getting nearly as much sleep as she should. He leaned on one of the bedposts, finding the soft sound of her breathing almost hypnotic. She was dreaming. Something pleasant but beyond that he couldn't tell. He wouldn't know the twists and turns her dreams took until after they were fully bonded and that wouldn't happen until after the wedding.

His father had not been pleased when he announced he was taking the day off to spend time with Kara. He ranted and railed at Hunter. Issued all manner of threats and given his million and two favourite lectures on duties and responsibility. Eventually he'd degenerated into telling Hunter that a human woman was making him soft and the look in Hunter's eyes had given even his father pause and ceased all argument on the subject. And now, looking at her nestled in the midst of the bed, missing her when she was an arms reach away, he could not regret how adamant he'd been. A picnic would do them both good. 

He sank onto the bed and brushed stray strands of hair from her face. She stirred and muttered something, moving closer to him like a heat seeking missile.

"Will you still want me when you know the price of my love?" he whispered sadly, believing firmly that the answer was no.

"Love you…" she murmured, still lock away in her dream, as she curled against his leg. He dropped a kiss on her forehead. Unable to bear tearing himself away he settled beside her, wrapping one arm around her to keep her warm and safe. His eyes drifted shut.

***

Cortez wondered the halls of his estate. Ulrich had left some time ago and he felt more settled knowing that he had a plan. The more Ulrich had talked the more certain he'd become of success. He stopped in front of a small oak door that was almost hidden and pushed it open. There was one item in the room, draped in black silk. He tugged at it, revelling a portrait of Kara's smiling face. He'd paid very dearly to obtain it but that really wasn't a problem since he'd killed the artist the second the painting was done. The paint hadn't even been dry on the canvass when the poor man's blood had filled his mouth. A pity really since the man had clearly been talented, bringing her vibrancy of spirit to life with paints and oil, capturing the fire in her eyes. And to think, he'd only seen her once.

He traced a finger along a painted cheek, smiling softly. He truly believed she would have hit him herself that night if the Prince hadn't beaten her to it. Still he couldn't fathom why the Prince was marrying her. She was human, not even a half-breed vampire, which would have been bad enough, but human! To Cortez the whole affair was unthinkable. Humans were toys, slaves, things to use and then discard, nothing more. Not things to be loved! And now a human girl had wrapped the Prince around her finger, no doubt by wrapping something else around him first, and was worming her way into the very heart of things. A human Princess! It left a bad taste in his mouth. This would surly be the beginning of ruin for all pure blood families. It simply had to be dealt with and if the Prince was too blinded by a pretty whore to see that, well then he was more than happy to take care of her himself. He smiled in the darkness, thinking on how much he was going to enjoy hearing her scream, her cries for mercy and the inevitable silencing of both.

Loping through his forest on four legs, Ulrich was thinking much the same.


	4. Picnics and Panic

Kara stirred lazily in bed, the heavy velvet fooling her into thinking that it was still deep into the night. She stretched slightly and the settled again, vaguely wondering why her blankets felt heavier than usual and why the bed seemed warmer, but her sleep fogged mind was unable to grasp any thought for long, much less make sense of it and she drifted away again.

The sudden burst of light and the accompanying shriek of her maid pulled her sharply and cruelly back. She half sat up, startled and found herself looking into two sleepy blue orbs. Darkness enfolded them both once more as crashing footsteps forced their way into the room.

"We heard a cry," said one of the palace guards. Kara held her breath and looked worriedly at Hunter who merely smiled lazily at her and raised a finger to his lips.

~Shh…they aren't going to check the bed and even if they did we haven't done anything wrong. Don't look so worried.~

Kara couldn't form a coherent response at that point in time so she simply stayed silent and waited.

On the other side of the curtain, Millie lowered her head shyly, "It was me. I thought I saw a mouse."

One of the guards stared to mutter something about human servants and the silly fears most seemed to have but was cut short as one of his companions elbowed him sharply and jerked a thumb at the bed. He coloured at the thought of how close he'd come to insulting humans within hearing distance of the future princess and looked bashfully away.

"Well if you're sure nothing's wrong…" one began.

"Oh it's quite all right," Millie answered, "I'm sure it's gone now. It just gave me a bit of a fright is all. You know, corner of the eye and all that." 

The guard nodded understandingly and they all turned trooping noisily out.

Kara dropped her head onto Hunter's chest as she went limp with relief. She knew what Hunter had said was true. It wasn't against the rules for them to be in bed together, not exactly, but she did not want all of the guards staring at them, never mind half the court once the gossip started and she could already hazard a guess at what the gossip would sound like. 

"I rather suspect my lady would like an extra hour in bed," Millie said thoughtfully, barley suppressing her laughter, before leaving quietly.

"Remind me to get that girl a pay rise," Hunter stated. Kara giggled, covering her hand with her mouth.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you but what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Well I stopped by last night but you were asleep. I only sat for a minute, honest! Next thing I know its morning and the maid is shrieking at us. Is that your usual wake up call because if so I'm afraid you'll have to do without after the wedding." Kara laughed again and hit Hunter playfully on the arm. Suddenly she sobered, smiling softly at him.

"It's nice to see you," she said, her voice barley above a whisper. Hunter smiled gently and trailed a finger lightly down her cheek.

"Likewise."

Kara lowered her eyes, smiling a little. After the barest hesitation, she curled up against him, laying her head on his chest. "I've missed you." Hunter stroked her hair, twining strands of it idly around his fingers. He moved his fingers to the base of her neck and massaged in firm, tension reliving circles. The muscles under his skilled fingers felt as if someone had tied them into knots despite the fact she had just woken up.

"I have a surprise for you," he told her.

"Really," Kara murmured and looked up at him, a mischievous smile playing about her lips.

"Not that kind of surprise," he laughed. "But if that's what you want," he said, his voice a low growl as he rolled them both over so suddenly all Kara could do was go with him, until he was lying on top of her, his legs on either side of hers, holding her in place. He positioned his elbows on either side of her head and rested most of his weight on them. Wouldn't do to crush his future bride after all.

"Whatever am I going to do with you Princess," he whispered, lowering his head until his mouth was hovering above hers. Not quite a kiss, but close.

"I could think of a few things, your highness," she murmured.

He closed the gap between them, brushing his lips against hers and her lips parted with a soft sigh. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, all the while half afraid that at any moment he would disappear and she would wake from this dream to find her bed and her arms empty. The weight of his body pressed against her, the contours of her body moulding against his. It wasn't hard for her to tell he was very happy to be were he was. One hand cupped her breast through the thin material of her nightdress and she gave a tiny, involuntary gasp, arching her back and pushing her body more firmly against his. It had been far to long since he'd held her, too long since he'd touched her.

Someone coughed on the other side of the bed curtains and they broke apart, startled and feeling like teenage lovers who'd been caught by someone's parents.

"My lady, will you be taking breakfast this morning?" Millie asked. Without seeing her maid's face Kara could tell she was laughing.

"No thank you," Kara said, trying to keep her voice as even as possible.

"Very well." Millie said. "Would you like your coffee as usual?"

Kara sighed. She could take a hint. "Yes please."

Millie didn't say anything more but they both heard her leave. Kara sank back onto the mattress and looked up at Hunter.

"She has an impeccable sense of timing," Hunter remarked dryly, stretching out on his side beside her, one hand resting idly on her stomach.

"So what was the surprise if it wasn't that," Kara asked, with a tiny smirk, lacing her fingers through his.

"How do you feel about a picnic?" he grinned down at her.

"A picnic?" she squealed in delight.

"Uh huh, just the two of us. No guards, no nobles, no meetings, no duties, just you me and a picnic basket."

"I can't wait!" She smiled up at him. Hunter kissed the top of her head, and then pulled away withdrawing his hand from hers.

"I leave you to get dressed…and have your coffee," he half laughed. "I'll go change and get the horses ready. You have half an hour."

"Yes sir!" Kara mock saluted him from her place on the bed as he climbed off of it and then was gone. She heard the door shut firmly behind him as he left.

***

"Kara! Where are you?" Hunter called out in the forest a few hours later. He had tethered the horses and while his back had been turned she'd disappeared. He glanced worriedly around and was about to try and find her with their bond but just then he heard her slightly muffled answering cry.

"Over here! I've found the perfect spot!"

"Where? In the next kingdom?" he joked as her left the path, following the sound of her voice, ducking under branches and pushing them aside. He found her in a perfectly round clearing. The grass was soft and springy under his feet and sunlight spilled from the open circle of sky above them, bathing Kara in warmth and light as she knelt on a red blanket, spreading out their picnic. He was glad that fiction writers in Kara's world were wrong about the vampire's need to live in the darkness. It was true they had a higher sensitivity to light and greater night vision but they were by no means confined by the sun. Hunter leaned lazily against a tree and watched her. Sensing him there she looked up and blushed.

"Well what do you think?" she asked almost shyly.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

Kara blushed all the more and ducked her head so that her long black hair hid her face like a veil. He grinned as he walked over, dropping to his knees beside Kara on the blanket he cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face towards him, dropping a kiss on each cheek. Kara laughed a little nervously as it occurred to her this was this first time they had ever done anything that would really be considered a date. Looking away she grabbed some of the sandwiches and handed them to him a little clumsily.

He grinned at her as he took them thinking there was something sweet in the way he was able to make her so flustered. He glanced down at the sandwiches, thinking that it wasn't often he took his meat well done but he was so thrilled to be giving Kara something as normal as a picnic that it didn't really matter. He watched with something close to amazement as she handed him an unlabeled green bottle. It looked like a small wine bottle but he knew it wasn't wine that it contained and uncorking it and sniffing confirmed it. Cow's blood. Did she know? He looked at her and he could tell that she did. He put it carefully to one side.

"Kara…" he began but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I know. It doesn't matter. You're a vampire and I've seen you and the nobles drink it at dinner all most every night. It is just cow's blood after all, isn't it?" she said, smiling at him, her trust absolute. 

Hunter nodded his head slowly in answer. 

"Well, I eat meat so wouldn't it be hypocritical of me to complain about you drinking the blood of an animal that's already been killed to feed me?"

            Hunter's mouth tugged into a brief and flitting smile, gone almost as soon as it had appeared. HE swallowed hard, knowing he should tell her but unwilling to ruin such a perfect day. She was looking at him with such trust and innocence how could he bring himself to take that look from her eyes? He wasn't sure he could bear her withdrawal.

            He swallowed again, also knowing it wasn't right to keep this from her. "We…never did talk about the wedding ceremony, did we?"

            Kara shook her head. "No, I just know everyone seems determined that I should be a virgin in the day in question. You're not really going to sacrifice me in some arcane ritual are you?" she joked.

            Hunter laughed softly, "No, everyone's just a little obsessed with tradition around here and..." he paused.

            "And?" Kara prompted gently, sensing there was something bigger that he was trying to get at.

            He looked away from her, "You see…the thing is…" he stumbled trying to find the best way to tell her but he was cut off by the sound of heavy footfalls and someone shouting his name. Hunter muttered a few choice words under his breath before calling out an answer and moments later two guards trooped into the clearing. Kara stared sullenly at the blanket as Hunter got up and approached them. The three stood having a whispered conversation that seemed to make Hunter angrier by the second. The guards looked torn, unsure whether they should obey the Prince and risk facing the King's wrath for having returned without him. It was difficult to say which the lesser of two evils would be. After some more heated whispering Hunter stalked angrily back to Kara. She got slowly to her feet and tried to keep the look of disappointment off her face.

            "Should I being packing up?" she asked quietly.

            Hunter placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in so that his forehead was resting against hers. "Wait right here for me," he whispered. "I'll be half an hour at the most."

            She smiled at him before brushing her lips softly against his. "Hurry back."

            He pulled away from her and nodded his head once before turning round and stalking past the guards who quickly hurried after him.

            Kara flopped back on to the blanket with a sigh as soon as they were gone, folding her arms huffily over her chest and staring at nothing in particular. Half an hour could be a long time when you're waiting for someone. She tugged idly at the corner of the blanket.

            "There is nothing quite as unbecoming as a sulking Princess," a smooth voice stated close to her right. Shocked she sprung to her feet as fast as her skirts would allow whirling to face the speaker, annoyed that she hadn't heard anyone approach.

            "Lord Cortez," she gasped as she took in the sight of the taller man leaning against a tree. He smirked, enjoying her surprise. Kara suddenly wished that Hunter had brought guards with them this morning. She wondered if she should call out to him. Lord Cortez wasn't exactly her biggest fan and there was something about him that made her skin crawl. She sincerely doubted he was here to exchange pleasantries with her.

            "Although," he continued, "I must admit you look quite adorable when you're pouting." He sauntered over to where she stood stopping about a foot away from her.

            "What do you want?" she demanded angrily.

            "Calm yourself Princess," he said holding up a hand as if in surrender. "I came to make amends. I was hoping the Prince would be with you…well they said as much at the castle," he told her.

            "He's only gone a moment," she lied. "To fetch something from the horses. Please, sit," she offered.

            He did so, picking up the bottle she'd handed to Hunter not so long ago. She kneeled on the blanket taking a sip of water; her mouth was suddenly very dry. How was she going to stall until Hunter got back? Even if Cortez was sincere she did not want to be alone with him any longer than necessary.

            _But what if he doesn't come back,_ a traitorous voice whispered in her mind.

            Cortez smiled at her lifting the bottle in a toast. "To you Princess," he murmured.

            She forced a smile on her own face and lifted her bottle of water, returning his gesture. She put the bottle down and clasped her hands tightly in her lap. Should she call out to Hunter? Let him know what was going on? Cortez moved closer to her and she fought to quell the urge to scurry back, away from him. He lifted one of her hands in his and she plastered a polite empty smile on to her face when she really would rather have been screaming loud enough to bring the entire kingdom to her aid.

            "I hope you will accept my apologies Princess," he began.

            _I will if it'll make you go away,_ she thought to herself.

            "That you won't live long enough to see us ruin your precious Prince," he finished and her eyes went wide with shock.

            ~Hunter!~ she screamed out to him desperately, not even knowing whether or not distance could affect the bond they had with each other.

            Something heavy hit the back of her head and she fell, slipping away into a black void.

***

            Hunter reared his horse sharply, feeling Kara brush against his mind. Feeling her fear and panic and then…nothing. He reached out desperately to her and found nothing. There was a void. This was wrong, terribly wrong. He turned the horse, heedless to the guard's cries of protest as he forced his mount to gallop back towards Kara. He should have left the guards with her, he berated himself. He shouldn't have left her at all! The memory of her fear driving him on at a dangerous pace.

            By the time he got there she was already gone.


	5. Some days it's better to stay asleep

Redaura: Sorry about that. Didn't mean to get you hopes up and I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but the uni work just keeps stacking up. I don't know where it keeps coming from. Still two essays down, only four more to go…then the exams…then……….Think I can wish it away? Or me? You could come with if ya like! (^_~)

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth, but hey if you want to give him to me………(^_^)

            The first thing Kara was aware of was the pounding ache in her head. Then, as if the rest of her body was waiting for that cue, she became aware of every other ache and pain. The worst was her arms, she thought felling oddly detached. They were stiff and cold and wrenched painfully above her head. She wished she could fall back into oblivion and forget about it but too many of the pains where sharp, insistent ones, not easily ignored. She tried an experimental movement and cursed as pain jolted from her arms to her shoulders and down her back. The sound of metal hitting metal as soothing to her head as having a nail hammered into it. She tried to open her eyes and it took her a moment to realise they were opened. There was absolutely no light where she was.

            "Well apparently I've woken up in hell," she muttered. The echo of her own voice against stone walls was the only answer she got. Tentatively uncurling her fingers she felt rough, damp stone. She moved her head a little. It hurt, sending a small wave of fresh pain down her neck a small whimper escaping her lips. Determinedly pushing the aches to one side she continued to feel around as best she could, trying to get her bearings. She managed to work out that she was lying down and by wriggling slowly, she was able to bring herself upright, inch by burning inch. Finally sitting with her back against the cold wall, she panted for air. Sitting up had never taken so much effort in her entire life. She swallowed, her throat feeling almost raw with thirst and her tongue felt like it was twice its normal size. She began to worry about just how long she'd been lying here, chained and unconscious.

            Sitting as she was now she was marginally more comfortable. Her taut and aching muscles were able to relax a fraction. Though her arms were still secured above her head they were no longer wrenched at such a painful angle. She could think better this way.

            She closed her eyes and took deep steadying breaths, forcing all her will on concentrating on Hunter. On trying to find his mind with her own. The result was a feeling a lot like rushing head first into a brick wall. There was something blocking her. Something she couldn't get past. She sighed and fought the tears that suddenly threatened to spill over. She'd taken being able to feel Hunter's mind with her own for granted and now that she couldn't it was like something crucial was missing. 

            Her fingers curled around some of the chain and she tugged. They were fixed very securely into the wall. The shackles surrounding her wrists dug painfully into her skin. She pulled again but gasped and ceased trying when she felt pain and the tell tale wet trickle of blood slide down her arm.

            Where they just going to leave her here to die? Slowly of starvation and thirst? She wanted to start screaming. It wasn't fair that she should die this way! A tear slid down her cheek, followed quickly by another. She sniffled as a feeling of abject desolation took her at being left this way with no chance to fight, to try and change what was going to happen to her.

            That thought triggered something in her and she began to pull at the chains again, this time ignoring the pain and the blood. She would not give up! She was not going to die this way she screamed at herself. She leaned forward slightly bringing her knees up against herself and resting her head against them. If only she could think of something.

***

            Hunter stormed into Jareth's throne room. The Goblin King was lounging across his throne, one leg dangling over the arm. He was spinning a crystal lightly and almost idly on one finger. Looking up he simply raised an eyebrow in question at Hunter. The crystal continued to spin.

            "Where's Ulrich!" Hunter roared.

            "I've been asking myself the same question for the past two days, what can I say, he's just that damn good at hide and seek!" Jareth responded.

            Hunter stopped and seemed to deflate on the spot. "I think he has Kara," he whispered. The sound of crystal shattering on the floor went unheeded by both men. Jareth stalked across the floor of the throne room and clasped Hunter's shoulder tightly.

            "I-I can't feel her anymore," Hunter said shakily. "Its like she just isn't in this world anymore." Hunter swallowed.

            "What happened?" Jareth asked softly.

            Hunter turned away sharply, giving Jareth his back. He ran a hand through his dark hair, his body tense. "It's my fault," he said in a broken whisper. "I left her in the forest, I…" he bit his lip.

            "You couldn't have known," Jareth reassured softly. "I'll form the goblins into a search party and any resources I have are at your disposal, of course!" he declared. "We will find her."

            Hunter turned to face his friend, a grim look in his eyes. "Thank you."

            Jareth went to the doors of the throne room and called for two of the guards who came rushing promptly in, snapping to attention. He began issuing orders, telling them to form groups, which areas to search and so forth while Hunter paced restlessly behind him, his fear for Kara growing with every passing second.

***

The light that flooded Kara's cell was enough to momentarily blind her. She blinked hard, her eyes watering. She turned her face to one side, away from the source of the light, determined to adjust as quickly as possible. It didn't take long though the light still stung a little, giving further rise to her concerns over just how long she'd been locked away in the dark. She tuned back to the figure totally silhouetted in the doorway. Her jailer stalked into the room and she didn't need to see his face. She could tell by his swaggering walk that it was Cortez. He left the door open, allowing light from outside to spill in and Kara could see why it hadn't before. The door was made of solid oak, with no window, bars or, she would have to assume, no chink of any kind.

Silently he knelt in front of her, studying her intently. Kara ignored him and focused instead on her surroundings. Bare stone walls and a cold, bare stone floor on which she sat. Seeing that there was nothing that was going to help her she focused her attention on Cortez, who had mistakenly interpreted the quick way her eyes had darted around her cell as fear.

"Good evening Princess," he said softly, his voice mocking.

Kara regarded him coldly, staying stubbornly silent. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of any kind of a response.

Annoyed by her silence he leaned forward and captured her chin painfully in one hand with enough force to bruise and smiled at her. She flinched involuntarily and his smile actually grew at the sign of her discomfort.

"Not quite so regal now, are you?" he sneered at her.

She spat at him and the crack of his hand meeting her face in a cruel backhand seemed to echo in the silence for a long time. Kara pressed her cheek against cold stone, the force of his blow having snapped her head to one side and out of his grasp, as the other cheek stung where he'd struck her and she fought against the grey spots dancing in front of her eyes. Her eyes watered and she blinked it back, determined not to cry in front of Cortez. He sure as hell wasn't worth it.

He grabbed her chin again and wrenched her painfully back, the sudden movement of her head causing the world to spin and lurch and Kara squeezed her eyes shut and prayed she wouldn't pass out. She opened her eyes again slowly.

"Now, is that anyway to behave?" he hissed at her. "It's about damn time someone taught you a lesson." He leaned in closer and his lips ground against hers in a punishing kiss. His teeth nicked her lips and she gave a small cry of alarm and struggled to pull back from him. He could not be allowed to take her blood. She did not want him crawling around inside her head.

He laughed and drew back, looking at her with a mixture of contempt and amusement. Her lips felt bruised and she could fell the sting of the cut. The excess saliva made her skin crawl and she suppressed a shudder, giving him a cold hard smile instead.

"Hunter will kill you," she whispered putting every ounce of certainty she possessed, shifting her position slightly on the floor. "Even if you kill me, do you really think you'll live long enough for my blood to get cold?" It was her turn to sneer.

He lifted a hand to strike her again, but this time she was expecting it and she kicked out with both feet, striking him in the stomach. He fell backwards, sprawling without dignity on the floor, not because she was stronger than he but because she had caught him off guard. However, now she could make it hard for him to get a hold of her again.

Another shadow temporarily dimmed the light spilling in from the open door.

"Really you can even handle a little human female? I am disappointed." Neither Kara nor Cortez missed the laughter in the voice.

"You!" Kara hissed, recognising Ulrich's form. She had not seen him since that once instance in the forest during her run of the Labyrinth but it was somewhat difficult to forget someone who has wanted to kill you since before you had even come face to face with them. Kara's hands clenched into fists as a sudden bout of fear overwhelmed her. She could still remember what it felt like lying on the forest floor, struggling for air and feeling her life slip away in a trap he had devised, knowing that she would fall into it. Ulrich was someone she feared. Truly feared.

Ulrich sketched a mocking bow to her as Cortez got to his feet, dusting himself off and looking a lot like a child who had been denied a sweet. Kara would normally have taken perverse delight in his childish behaviour, simply because it showed on some level that she was better than he was but right now Ulrich had her undivided attention.

"Get out," he told Cortez, his eyes still on Kara. His voice was low but it would have been difficult, as well as suicidal not to see it for the order it was. Cortez left, grumbling all the way. Ulrich backed towards the door, turning only after he had crossed the threshold as if he thought that Kara could suddenly turn to mist and escape her bonds. She heard him speak to someone she couldn't see past his large frame which almost completely filled the door way.

"Lock the door and don't open it till I say so," he barked before coming back into the cell carrying a small oil lamp. Behind him the door slammed leaving Kara alone with him and one feeble light.


	6. Alone in the Dark

A/N: That took a while didn't it? Sorry for the wait folks but it's taking me a while to work through the mountain of uni work that I've been heaped with this semester. It ends on Friday and I still have two essays to write! And then some exams right after Christmas. Lets have a quick vote shall we….all those who agree that as students we should not be expected to do anything say Aye! I personally would like to meet the mythological beast that is a bummy student who does nothing and sponges off the government. Anyone know one?.....Alright I'll quit ranting. Enjoy the fic, which is the real reason you are all here. (^_^)

As always big huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or Jareth.__

Hunter pulled on the reins, bringing his horse to a halt. His hand went to the flask at his hip and absently he drank some of the water it contained. He flung his thoughts far and wide and was met with silence. A void where Kara should be. It felt as if something had been physically torn away and it made his whole body ache. Sweat was pouring from his skin though the night air carried the edge of a bitter chill and he felt as if he had been carved from lead he was so tired, but he couldn't stop now. Not when Kara might be over the next hill. Or the next…

Jareth brought his own coal black stallion to a halt beside him and silently accepted the flask as Hunter passed it to him. He sipped, regarding his friend with no small amount of concern. They had been riding for almost nine hours now, from early afternoon till long after the sun had set and Hunter was beginning to show the subtle signs of strain. He hadn't eaten and hadn't even stopped until now and Jareth was well aware of the fact that if they did not stop and get some sleep now then they weren't going to be much use to anyone.

"You need to rest," he said gently.

"No!" Hunter's voice was horse and rasped painfully in his throat. The sound of unshed tears.

"Fine," Jareth said coolly, "But won't it be such a pity when you cannot ride to her rescue because you've fallen from your horse in exhaustion and broken your neck."

Hunter slumped dejectedly in his saddle. His eyes burned, his normally spectacular night vision blurring with the effort of staying awake and his muscles were screaming at him to get off the horse.

But what if she was over the next hill…what if she was there alone and bleeding and calling out for him…what if they were hurting her right now and he could not save her because he'd called off the search for the night. With there bond somehow cut off he could not find her, could not tell if she was hurt and the uncertainty was tearing at him.

Jareth watched the conflict of emotions play on Hunter's face. He could only sympathise, knowing that someone you love was being taken away from you and you were powerless to stop it was a terrible thing for anyone to endure. At least his love was still alive and well somewhere in her world. Kara may not be so lucky if Ulrich had her, and there was really no doubt in either of them that he did. Every second could be precious to seeing her returned mind and body intact, but Hunter would only damage his chances of winning the fight for her safety if he was well rested. Ulrich would take every advantage he had so at the least Hunter should be at full strength when they finally faced one another.

"Look you will not be any good to her if you fall unconscious at Ulrich's feet before you have a chance to even do anything," Jareth said decisively. "Dismount, we will set up camp and start again at first light. Besides we might miss something in the dark." Silently he continued to curse himself for not doing something about Ulrich sooner. He should have exiled him the first chance he got.

"I have excellent night vision!" Hunter snapped. "We start again in six hours." He negotiated the last knowing that he would be fine if he only slept a little.

"Fine," Jareth agreed readily, swinging down from his horse as soon as the words had left Hunter's mouth. That would put them three hours ahead of dawn and he had not really expected Hunter to wait that long anyway. Still if he had said six hours Hunter would have tried to make it three. Hunter slid carelessly from his horse, without his usual grace and together they began to make camp.

***

Ulrich towered in front of her, looking down at her with a face utterly devoid of emotion. He dropped fluidly onto hi knees, trailing his hands down her bare arms and Kara tried to push herself through the wall as her skin tried to crawl off her body. His hands travelled back up and she was surprised to hear a sharp click before her arms went slack as they were released from the bonds that had been holding them in place. Still they were painfully numb and at the moment did not actually feel like they would be of much use to her in a fight. Ulrich backed away from her, hunched on his legs, muscle straining impressively against the fabric of his trousers. He regarded her with cold, predatory eyes, his hands resting almost casually on his knees.

Kara watched him fearfully from beneath her lashes as she rubbed some of the feeling back into her arms. Her hands were still frighteningly cold though. She couldn't come up with a plan, though her mind was struggling desperately for one. Ulrich practically shimmer with the air of violence that hung around him. He was sadistic and ruthless but he was defiantly not stupid. If Kara was going to find an advantage she knew she had to do it fast. Though his overbearing presence in the room was making any thought other than 'I'm afraid' more or less impossible and she doubted she could ask he to step outside while she formulated some sort of plan of attack.

Ulrich continued to simply watch her, not moving at all and he looked a lot like he could stay that way for a very long time if he chose to. The tense silence was starting to get beyond endurance. Kara wanted to scream just to relieve the growing pressure she felt inside her chest and maybe to make herself feel like anything but a small rabbit that knows it has no chance against the hunter in front of it and knows it is only a matter of time before death.

Suddenly Ulrich launched himself at her. So suddenly Kara let out a small yelp of fear and surprise even as she dove to one side to avoid him, unfortunately rolling straight into another wall. However at least she was out of Ulrich's reach for the moment, she thought as she scrambled onto her feet, crouching low in the corner. Ulrich grinned at her and she had a mental flash of how a wolf would look if it could smile at its prey. Only there was a cruelty in Ulrich's eyes, in the set of his mouth that you didn't get with your average non-magical wolf.

"Well you might be good for some sport at least," he said quietly, gliding towards her on all fours. Moving in a way that no human ever could. They simply did not have the muscles for it. Kara pulled her legs under her, cursing her dress silently when her foot got caught and for a panicked moment she thought she wouldn't get it free. She did, after a brief struggle, and crouched in readiness balanced on the balls of her feet. Ulrich darted suddenly in on her left and she threw herself to the right.

She ended up in a corner, feeling like an idiot. A trapped idiot and she cursed herself and Ulrich in the quietness of her mind.

"Really, I can't see any sport when your prey has nowhere to run," she told him. "Isn't this kind of game beneath such a hunter as yourself?" she questioned lightly. If he were to hunt her in the forest she might not win but at least she would have a fighting chance and maybe away from the confines of her cell her mind could find Hunter's again.

Ulrich threw back his head in a deep throaty laugh and for a moment Kara was sure he had been about to howl.

"What kind of fool do you take me for little human?" he asked, saying human in the tone of voice people usually reserved for nasty things they had stepped in. "Why give you a chance to run when I already have you right where I want you?" He moved in again until she was trapped between his body and the walls at her back, moving until his face was very close to hers. "Besides, I have no plans of hunting you," he told her, his voice dropping to a low whisper that could almost be called seductive.

"N-no?" she made it a question, her voice trembling with fear despite her resolve.

"No," his breath dance over her cheek and she would have recoiled had there been anywhere to go.

"Are you just going to kill me then?" she asked boldly, despite the fear that was uncurling icy tendrils in her stomach.

Ulrich laughed again, "Spirit and courage," he remarked. "It is going to be so much fun to break you."

Kara simply frowned at him, not understanding what he meant.

He leaned in closer, pressing his lips to her ear. This time she did try to draw back, despite the walls. "What would you destroy your darling prince more than the sight of you willingly by my side?" he whispered into the delicate shell. Kara, stiffened, feeling the blood drain from her face. He trapped her chin in his hand and she could feel the strength rippling beneath the surface. He could crush the bones if he felt like it.

"And trust me, I can be most persuasive," he added before trailing his tongue along her cheek, leaving a warm, wet path. "I'll leave you to think about that." He stood and walked away from Kara, who huddled further into the corner, drawing her knees up and rubbing furiously at her cheek. He rapped sharply on the door and a guard opened it and then he was gone.

The door slammed shut again and Kara buried her face against her knees and wept. Her mind automatically tried to find Hunter's and the black, impenetrable wall she encountered did nothing to ease her fear. She had never felt more truly alone in all her life as she continued to sob, taking little consolation in her unbound arms and the light he had left behind.


	7. Alliances Made

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my own soul!

            Hunter was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming but that didn't make it any less painful. He saw Kara's face, bloody and twisted with pain. Heard her screaming and he tried to reach her but something was holding him, pulling him roughly from behind and dragging him away from her. Their eyes met and he hoped he would never see that look of bleak despair in real life.

            He jerked roughly awake on his uncomfortable bed on the ground, tossing blankets aside and calling Kara's name. Automatically he reached for her with his mind, as he did every morning on waking, and encountered the same terrible resistance. For a moment he couldn't breathe.

            Cursing he got up off the temporary bed and rubbing his temples to ease the headache, and he notice for the first time that Jareth's bed was empty. Adding a few additional curses with Jareth's name attached he stormed angrily from the small tent, where he found Jareth outside sitting next to the fire and having a low and whispered conversation with a dark haired man that Hunter did not recognise.

            "…it's hard to say. There are many such places in these lands and Ulrich is quite familiar with all of them. He knows of ones that no-one else in the pack has any inkling of." Hunter caught the stranger say.

            He stalked to the fire and Jareth looked up, nodding a greeting. The stranger got hastily to his feet as though worried about offending Hunter. He was about the same height as Hunter and the family resemblance to Ulrich was unmistakeable. Hunter couldn't quell the rising burst of anger. He could feel it unwinding in his chest and bleeding his eyes to violet. His hands closed into fists by his sides as he fought to restrain himself, furiously waiting for Jareth to explain.

            "Hunter, this is Tristan…Ulrich's brother," Jareth introduced them and the hesitation before stating the family connection did not go unnoticed by anyone. Jareth watched the Prince carefully, noting his reaction. A lot was going to hinge on the next few minutes.

            Tristan bowed low to Hunter, showing him all the deference his title and station were due without any of the mocking gestures so often displayed by Ulrich. Coming form a werewolf to a vampire the act was almost unthinkable, and Hunter had to fight the urge to rub his eyes or pinch himself.

            "Your highness," Tristan greeted as he rose. "I offer my most sincere apologies for Ulrich's actions and offer you any assistance that I am able to help you find your Princess and to bring Ulrich to justice."

            Hunter continued to stare coldly at Tristan but he could not help but notice how Tristan purposely avoided using the word brother when he spoke of Ulrich. A significant fact in their world.

            Jareth stood, moving subtly between the two. "None of the pack knew that Ulrich planned this. I believe they would have stopped him if they had known."

            Tristan snorted. "We most certainly would have. It is unthinkable that he should act with such dishonour, one who was born to lead."

            Hunter folded his arms. "I take you are aware that since Ulrich is your king, though he hardly deserves the title, the fact that he has forcibly taken my Princess can be viewed as an act of war?"

            "Forgive me your Highness but if you truly viewed this as an act of war, you would be massing troops and laying waste to our people," Tristan said calmly allowing himself a small smile.

            Hunter's lips quirked slightly in response. "True enough, but I could still change my mind."

            "Would it help if I told you that the pack has renounced Ulrich? He has been declared rouge."

            Hunter regarded Tristan for a moment, before abruptly turning and stalking off to one side. Arms folded he started unseeing into the night. Jareth followed him and stood silently beside him.

            "You are asking me to trust her safety to the wolves," Hunter said quietly.

            "Actually Tristan is asking for your trust," Jareth corrected. "When Ulrich is caught he cannot return to his pack. They will not have him and I sincerely doubt he will live through this misadventure. Perhaps…perhaps it is time for an alliance between the vampires and the wolves?"

            Hunter sighed. "If it had not been for Heather there would have been an alliance before now and you cannot expect me to repair that damage in a single night."

            Behind them Tristan snorted and Hunter cursed the wolf's acute sense of hearing.

            "Nobody but Ulrich blames you for the fact that Heather left us. Anyone in possession of even half a brain cell could have seen how unhappy she was. It was simply easier for Ulrich to believe you seduced her and spirited her away."

            "I know where she went," Hunter said almost casually.

            "If Heather wanted us to know then so would we," Tristan said quietly. "You helped my sister when her pack could not and for that we thank you and we are in your debt."

            Hunter turned, facing Tristan then. "When we find Ulrich I want him dead. If he has hurt Kara then nothing will stop me."

            In answer Tristan extended his hand. Hunter hesitated a moment before taking it, and their bargain was made.

~*~

            Kara had spent hours pacing the cell, feeling the weight of her imprisonment more with each step. It was not a large cell and it was hopelessly devoid of any convenient sharp rocks or anything else that might have aided an escape. She leaned against the far wall, opposite the door and allowed herself to slide to the floor, her skirts bunching around her knees. She wrapped her arms around her legs and pressed her forehead against her knees, trying hard not to cry again. She hated feeling this helpless, this useless. She remembered once when she had been a child, she had been hiding in a cupboard and the door had jammed. She had been stuck for two hours before anyone had realised and she hadn't much cared for enclosed spaces after that. She sat back again resting her head against the wall and rubbing her hands against her knees. She stared at the lamp sitting in the middle of the floor where Ulrich had left it as though waiting for it to tell her the answers. Something like 'the lever to the secret escape passage is over there' and that's when it hit her.

            She could use the lamp.

            Hit Ulrich with it when he came back. As soon as the door was opened and knock him unconscious. She crawled to where the lamp was and lifted it experimentally. It certainly was heavy and she took some small comfort in that fact that even though this might not be the best thought out plan in the world it might at least give her a fighting chance.

            She got to her feet, still holding the lamp. She thought about standing behind the door and waiting but she had no idea how long Ulrich would be and it was heavy. She did not want her arms to get so tired that by the time he returned she was unable to lift it enough to follow through. However she was worried if he was gone to long her body would take over and she would sleep. After all he might let her linger her, alone for days. In the end she settled for standing behind the door with the lamp waiting at her feet. At the first sign of movement outside she would pick it up.

            She waited and time passed unmeasured. Her feet began to ache and she wondered if she was underground. Looking around it did not strike her as the type of cell that anyone was ever kept in for very long which did not exactly fill her with confidence.

            The sound of a key scraping in a lock alerted her to the fact that it was time and she snatched the lamp up and held it high above her head in readiness. The lamp burned her hands a little because she was not holding the handle but she figured it was a small price to pay if it got her out of here.

            The door scraped opened and Kara squeezed her eyes shut as she swung the lamp down in a forceful arc.

            Straight into Cortez's very surprised face.

            Kara felt the glass break under her hands, heard the sound of it shattering, thinking numbly that it was a sort of pretty sound as she stared dumbly at Cortez's falling body. Without really processing the thought she grabbed his hunting dagger from his belt. She moved over him, registering somewhere in her mind that vampires were amazingly flammable before she ran.

            Straight into the guards who were pouring into the room.

~*~

            Hunter, Jareth and Tristan were sitting around the camp fire discussing what was to be done. Dawn was still a long way off.

            "We were discussing before you woke up that it was possible that Ulrich has taken Kara to one of the safe holds," Tristan began.

            "Safe holds?" Hunter questioned.

            "Yes. My people have many well concealed, and secret places that we use mainly to keep the young safe in times of battle and, on occasion, for prisoners. The only trouble is that only the pack leader ever knows where every single one is.

            "So he could have Kara in anyone one of these places and even the pack wouldn't know which one," Jareth added.

            Tristan nodded. "This is true, but if you would be willing to give us something of the Princess' then my people could track her. If she is anywhere in the forest then my people will find her."

            "It will take forever to get back to my kingdom, retrieve a piece of her clothing and return," Hunter pointed out. "I do not know if we can waste the time."

            "Your Highness, not to put to fine a point on this but Ulrich has been growing increasingly sadistic of late. I fear for your lady's safety and for her virtue and I believe my fears are well founded. The Princess is human and Ulrich will think nothing of using her. He doesn't even see her as a person. Any advantage we can gain would be in her interest and I think having my people track her scent is a way to do that."

            "I am well aware of Ulrich's nature," Hunter snapped tensely.

            "Gentlemen, need I point out that I can be there and back in a matter of minutes," Jareth said.

            Hunter immediately brightened.

            "A handkerchief or something small will suffice," Tristan offered.

            Jareth nodded and then he was gone, leaving a swirl of glitter in his wake that covered both men.

            "I hate it when he does that," Hunter muttered, trying to brush the glitter off and failing miserably.

            It was only moments before Jareth returned with a pillowcase and a fresh swirl of glitter.

            Hunter glared at him. "You do it on purpose, don't you?"

            "What?" was all that Jareth said.

            "A pillowcase?" Tristan asked one eye brow raised.

            "I was in a hurry," Jareth said almost huffily. "And I think I scared the maid," he added, turning to Hunter. "Unless she usually screams for no reason?"

            "You know I'm not to sure on that one," Hunter said with a grin. "Now let's get to work!"


	8. The Price of Freedom

A/N: As always thanks to Red for being a truly loyal reader, and thanks to TopazQueen, who I know is always reading. (^_~) Thanks guys.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Three Guards had rushed into her cell, and the one that Kara had run into had roughly forced her back until she was once again standing by the far wall. She was surprised to see that, as far as she could tell, all were human and one was staring in muted shock at Cortez's burning body. Kara stared numbly at him and she felt a lot like she was underwater, observing things from very far away. There was a curious absence of sound. She pressed the hand holding Cortez's dagger a little deeper into the folds of her skirt and was glad that the guards, too well trained in Ulrich's service, had simply lowered their spears at her and were making no further attempt to restrain her. She was sure she would have lost the knife if they had and at this point it represented hope. Something she could cling to. If they took it she might very well be lost to despair.

            One of the guards, the one who had forced her back into the cell, began calling instructions, none of which Kara actually heard. Two more guards came rushing down the hall and barrelling into the cell, pushing the younger guard who had still not recovered from his shock, harshly out of the way of the burning corpse and began stamping the flames out with their boots. The smell of charred flesh crept into Kara's nose and turned her stomach. She stumbled as if she had been struck a blow, putting her free hand out against the wall to steady herself.

            _I've killed someone,_ she thought, feeling more ill by the second. She could feel the blood draining away from her face.

            The guard who was so obviously the leader regarded her coldly as the thing that was once Cortez was dragged away. 

            "A brave attempt Princess," he said and then his face softened at the look of sickened, stunned horror that was spreading over Kara's face. She looked pale, and he felt a twinge of concern for her, but he had been given very strict orders and he knew first hand the price of disobedience. "I am truly sorry you did not succeed," he said sincerely. As if taking their cue from that the remaining guards filed silently from the cell. He left last, giving her one last look of cold pity before slamming the door shut and leaving her alone in the dark.

            Kara slid down against the wall and huddled at the bottom, leaning heavily against it. She clutched the dagger like it was the last real thing left in the world.

~*~

Hunter rode his horse hard, with Jareth close on his heals. Wolves bayed in the distance and every so often a flash of grey or brown would appear, guiding them onwards. Hunter couldn't help but notice the similarities between a court hunt and what was happening now. He shook his head rapidly to clear the image. He had to concentrate. A sleek black wolf appeared right in front of them suddenly, almost causing the horses to rear in surprise. The wolf veered sharply to the right and Hunter pulled on the horse's reigns, dragging the beast round and following the wolf recklessly.

The horses crashed through the forest, branches stinging Hunter's cheeks and once or twice he had to duck in order to keep his head. The sound of wolves howling got louder and more urgent and Hunter knew they were getting close.

~*~

            Ulrich opened the cell door quietly, carrying only one small candle which cast its light almost desperately in a small pool. He had of course learned what had happened with Cortez and the girl had more guts than he had given her credit for. He did not lament Cortez's death and had been well aware of his motivation for coming to Kara's cell in the first place. It was after all the same as his own. The girl had done him a favour in killing Cortez as he would have killed him anyway had he succeeded and there was no doubt he would have. Cortez was a vampire, well had been a vampire he corrected with a small smile, and Kara was human. Even the weakest half vampire fledgling would have no trouble in overpowering her.

            He looked her over coldly, realising she was not yet aware of his presence so he took his time. Drinking in the details. She was pretty enough for a human, he thought, making his task not at all unpleasant to his mind but then the Prince did have taste in women if nothing else. The blue skirts of her dress were pooled around her where she knelt on the floor, leaning heavily against the wall. Her black hair cascaded down her back in somewhat tangled mass and some had fallen into her face, partly shielding it from his gaze though he could tell her eyes were closed. His eyes moved down, lingering over the swell of her breasts in the tight bodice of her gown. She looked broken, and defeated he thought. His smile got wider.

            Kara was not sure how long she had been leaning against the wall. She knew her crying had subsided some time ago and now she felt curiously empty, like she had nothing left to give. She could feel the weight of the dagger in her hand, still hidden and pressing against the top of her thigh and it felt heavier than it should. At least she thought it did.

            _And this is the price of freedom, your every drop of courage, ounce of pain, and pint of blood. Paid in advance…_she thought remembering something she had heard somewhere at some point though she couldn't remember now.*

            Gradually though she became aware of another feeling. Eyes watching her. Slowly, almost sluggishly, like someone coming out of a deep sleep she opened her eyes and looked up. Ulrich was leaning against the door, holding a candle in his hand and clad only in a pair of breeches. He watched the look of terror that spread across her face with pleasure.

            "You surprise me, little human," he said coming closer into the cell and kicking the door shut. For a moment the candle flickered and came close to going out. Kara was the only one praying that it wouldn't. 

            "I did not expect you to have such strong…killer instincts," he said softly.

            Kara flinched as if he had hit her and she lowered her head. Ulrich put the candle down and moved forward until he was standing in front of her and laid his hand on top of her head, taking her gesture as one of submission.

            She shuddered and her stunned mind was jolted back into action. The fact that he had touched was the encouragement she needed to make sure that he didn't touch her again. She pushed herself clumsily to her feet, pointing the dagger upwards, hoping to strike his heart but willing to settle for enough ground to get herself out. Her sudden movement caused Ulrich to stumble back, throwing him off balance and he narrowly avoided the steel blade as it came close to his bare chest. Kara fell as the momentum of her thrust continued to carry her forward. Ulrich caught her wrist in one strong hand and jerked, taking her completely off balance and causing her to fall against him. His arm wrapped around her waist to steady them both and he noticed that her feet had gone out from underneath her and he was supporting her weight entirely. A rather easy thing for a werewolf to do. 

            Kara let out a small cry at the pain he was causing to her arm, but she held stubbornly to the knife.

            "You little hellcat," Ulrich growled. He actually growled. A low guttural sound that human vocal chords could never make. His grip on her waist tightened. "I see I shall have to keep you under tighter control, starting with keeping you in chains until that rebellious spirit is beaten out of you!"

            Kara grunted trying to twist out of his grip but he was far stronger and her efforts were futile and only cost her energy.

            Ulrich's hand moved to hers, prying the dagger away from her though she fought to keep it. Her hand felt as if it would be bruised by the effort. Still holding her tight against him he examined the dagger in the feeble light. Ignoring Kara as she continued to struggle.

            "One of Cortez's. My, my you are a clever little thing aren't you," he muttered condescendingly, turning it this way and that and testing the weight, the feel of it in his hand, but as far as he was concerned no weapon would ever do justice to claws and teeth. No pleasure as great as a bare handed kill. Still it could be fun to use. "However it isn't even silver. Do you really think it would have had any effect? Even if you had been fast enough to land your mark?"

            He moved quickly, shoving her back with most of his body and wrapping his free hand lightly against her throat, using it to pin her against the wall. Kara clawed at his hands in vain.

            "I will teach you not to disobey me," he whispered, bring the tip of the blade close to her face. "And if I have to scar your pretty face in order to do that, then so be it."

            Kara stiffened, preparing for the blade to sink in but he moved again. So suddenly she had no time to react and she was on the floor, gasping for air. He let her climb to her knees before grabbing a fistful of hair and twisting her head back, holding her in place. The point of the knife came to rest against the swell of her breast that was just exposed by the neckline of her dress.

            "Go ahead," she challenged him. "I'll die before I ever submit to you!" she bit her lip as the blade bit into the soft skin, drawing a thin but deep red line, suppressing a whimper and giving him no other sign of the pain it caused her. She was glad Cortez had kept the blade sharp.

            There was a crash of splintering wood that seemed deafening in the small, stone cell. Ulrich pulled half away from her, turning as much as he was able while still maintaining his hold on her.

            "Let go of her!"

            Kara could have died at the relief coursing through her body at the sound of Hunter's voice and the instant flaring or their bond as his mind touched hers.

-----------------------

*The quote is from Andromeda if anybody's interested. 

Don't forget to review (^_~)


	9. Bitter Sweet

A/N: Thanks Red, as always. TopazQueen, hope you enjoyed and yes I am the Queen of Evil Cliffhangers. Emerald Skye, glad you like my fic and Sarah will come into in the next chapter, or possibly the one after (but most likely the next), to answer your question.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth or the Labyrinth, blah, blah, blah…but now I have a funny picture in my head of how Jareth would react to someone telling him they owned him. (^_^)

            Hunter stood in the doorway of the cell not even making an attempt to clamp down on his anger as he took in the scene before him. Kara was on her knees before Ulrich, eyes closed as the dagger he held bit further into her skin. She looked angry and defiant and in pain all at once and he was going to rip Ulrich apart, he acknowledge with ice cold certainty.

            Ulrich had looked up at his command but had not released Kara and seemed in no hurry to do so. Kara's eyes flew opened but the look of relief on her face was quickly replaced by on of pain as Ulrich dragged her forward by her hair. Moving so that she was half in front of him, the dagger by his side.

            "I said, let her go," Hunter repeated.

            Ulrich smirked and shoved Kara forward so hard that she fell, landing heavily on the ground. Still looking at Hunter he raised the dagger and licked it clean of the lingering drops of blood. Kara scrambled to get up and managed to make it to all fours before Ulrich's booted foot caught her in the side, driving the air from her body and causing her to fall again. His eyes never left Hunter's as she lay at his feet, struggling to take in air as tears robbed her of her vision.

            Leaning forward, Ulrich wrapped his hand in her hair again, yanking her painfully to her knees and pressed the cold metal of the dagger against her throat.

            "You came at little early, Your Highness," Ulrich spat. "As you can see I am not quite finished." The knife pressed a little deeper against Kara's skin. "And I do hate to be interrupted."

            ~Hunter…~

            Even in her mind voice he could feel her fear. It vibrated inside his skull. ~Shh…Its ok darling. We're here. We'll get you out.~

            Kara noticed Jareth standing behind Hunter for the first time and breathed a small mental sigh of relief. She was certain now that Ulrich did not have a chance, though she had no explanation for the black wolf that slid into the room to sit panting at Hunter's feet.

            "Tristan!" Ulrich growled.

            The black wolf cocked its head to one side and to Kara it looked like it was laughing.

            "How dare you slink in here to sit at the foot of a vampire as though you were his dog?" Ulrich spat. The hand in Kara's hair had clenched into a fist.

            The black wolf growled threateningly.

            "I challenge you," Hunter said calmly, though his eyes were two blazing orbs of violet fire by this time. "I challenge you for her life."

            Kara felt Ulrich shrug because it pushed the dagger further against her, a small drop of blood ran down her throat.

            "As you will. If you desire to die before your lady love then I am more than happy to oblige."

            The dagger was remover from Kara's throat and Ulrich thrust her forward for the second time. Landing on her hands and knees she scrambled forward, uncaring that the whole pose lacked dignity. She just wanted to be as far away from Ulrich as she could get. Hunter moved forward, crouching to take her hands in his own and he pulled her to her feet. Wrapping his arms around her and holding her.

            ~I'm sorry it took so long.~

            Kara did not reply but she let him feel how grateful she was that he was here now, that he was holding her.

            Reluctantly he let her go, giving her a gentle push towards Jareth and the wolf before moving to face Ulrich.

            Jareth opened his arms to her and she threw herself eagerly into them, burying her face against his chest and letting the tears soak the soft fabric of his shirt. The wolf pressed his face against the side of her leg as if seeking to comfort her and Jareth stroked her hair in an attempt to do the same.

            "You must break your bond with Hunter," he whispered softly so that only she would hear. "Nothing must distract him."

            Nodding her head Kara did as she had been told.

            Hunter felt her retreat and accepted it. There was more at stake now and he knew that he had to focus only on the fight. He dropped into a fighting crouch before Ulrich. 

            Ulrich looked at the dagger contemptuously before tossing it to one side and adopting a similar pose. Both men circled each other and where Hunter seemed wary, Ulrich was suffused with an air of absolute confidence. Cradled against Jareth, Kara watched.

            Ulrich made the first move, swinging his fist towards Hunter's face. Hunter deflected the blow and countered with a swift uppercut, which never found his mark as Ulrich danced back and away. Ulrich dropped suddenly to the ground, swinging his legs round to connect solidly with Hunter's. He fell, landing heavily on his back before rolling to one side and flipping easily back onto his feet again, but before he got himself fully upright Ulrich's fist caught him on one side of the head. He was knocked to the ground for a second time.

            Hunter kicked up from his position on the ground, striking at Ulrich's legs. The blow sent him stumbling backwards, giving Hunter time to get to his feet. He followed up by striking Ulrich in the chest and knocking him to the ground. Hunter moved forward with every intention of finishing things but Ulrich swept his legs round and Hunter had to jump back to avoid the blow. Ulrich's questing hand found the discarded dagger and he launched himself up, aiming for Hunter's throat. It happened so fast that Hunter had no time to react and everything slowed down, his world narrowing down to a tiny point of steel.

            A black shape momentarily obscured his vision as Tristan launched himself at Ulrich. His strong wolf jaws locked around Ulrich's throat. Ulrich screamed but the sound rapidly became a wet gurgle as Tristan crushed his windpipe.

            Kara buried her face against Jareth for the second time, unable to watch. Eventually the wet chocking sounds stopped and Kara glanced up to see Tristan calmly cleaning his muzzle. Hunter took a step towards her and she left Jareth's arms to run to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wound his around her waist. He lifted her up against him, taking her feet right of the ground and pressing his face against the tangled mass of her hair, delighting in the feel of her pressed against his and the sensation of their minds merging with each other as they both let down the shields they had erected during the fight.

            "I thought I had lost you," he whispered hoarsely.

            Kara just wound her arms all the tighter around him.

            ~Did he touch you?~ he asked using their private mental pathway, understanding that she may not want to speak of it if he had.

            ~No. He never got the chance.~

            From the doorway Jareth watched their exchange with a little jealousy and a little sadness of his own. Though he was undeniably happy for them.

            Within minutes the four of them had left the safe hold, Kara shielding her eyes from the light of the sun as she emerged. Hunter whistled calling the horses to them. Hunter swung himself easily up before reaching down to pull Kara up after him to sit cradled in front. He looked down at Tristan with real and new found respect.

            "Thank you. When you are ready, please come to my court. You will always be welcome and everyone shall know that you saved my life this day."

            The wolf gave a slight nod of its head before turning and melting into the forest.

            Jareth mounted his own horse and rode up beside the reunited couple. "I will ride with you to the border," he said. Kara looked up at him and noticed for the first time that the smile he gave them was tinged with sadness. She frowned slightly as Hunter turned their horse.

            "I would be glad of that," Hunter remarked.

            "I can't wait to be home," Kara sighed as she settled against Hunter's chest. He kissed the top of her head. She smiled but felt sadness touch her as she glanced at Jareth a second time and she thought about what must be troubling the Goblin King. On the ride back, as she drifted somewhere between sleep and awake, a plan began to form in her mind.


	10. Plans

A/N: well that took forever didn't it. Sorry about that folks, but you'll be pleased to know that the next…six chapters will come out much swifter because they don't have to be completely retyped like the last ten. I am never letting my dad 'fix' the computer again.

Redaura: So sorry to keep you waiting but I hope you think it was worth it.

TopazQueen1188: Hope you like (yeah I know I am slow with the updates lately) and sorry I've been a non-internet presence lately. That'll change after next week and my exams are done (^_~)

Emerald Skye: Thanks so much. I'm glad you like this. Sarah is in the chapter but you'll get a much bigger dose of her next chapter.

_______________________________________

Kara was sitting in the Great Hall, countless bolts of fabric of every colour and description spread out before her like a sea that had not quite decided what colour it wished to be. Several attendants were fussing over it, each demanding her attention simultaneously as they pointed out one fabric or another. Hunter was standing at the other side of the hall trying to explain to an older Lord that he was no longer dealing with matters of state, at least until after he was married and if there was a problem of any kind then it should be taken up with the King.

Absently Kara picked up some of the fabric nearest her, letting it slide effortlessly through her fingers, but her mind was not on fabric and dress designs. Instead she was thinking about everything that had occurred when they had arrived back at the palace after Ulrich's death.

Initially they had been summoned by the King who, judging by the look on his face when he had arrived, intended to rip them both to shreds over their disappearance, but one look at Kara and the look had vanished, followed by a sigh and orders for tea and someone to attend to her. She had endured it all, Hunter's explanations, the Kings sympathy, anger and relief and the ministrations to her wounds, in a sort of blank and dazed state. After it had all been dealt with she'd been ushered to bed and she had slept for two days. When she had awoken she had immediately been thrown into wedding plans leaving her no time to think over what happened. Which was Hunter's plan. He was worried about how often she was whimpering and crying out in her sleep.

The insistent attendants cut through Kara's thoughts as three roles of white fabric where held up for her inspection. As far as she could tell they were all the same but the jabbering voices swimming round her head told her otherwise. She groaned inwardly but managed to keep her face a blank mask of utter calm. She held up her hand for silence.

"Um…I really should take time to think on this," Kara said quietly. "Why don't we work on the bridesmaid dresses?" this would be easier she thought, after all she knew what she wanted and the plans had already been drawn. Somehow it still took two hours to wade through the fabrics on offer before she found the right one. She stifled another sigh as she remembered that she still had to pick the bridesmaids.

Kara looked up and realising for the first time that the sun was beginning to set she began politely but firmly dismissing the attendants. She had something else to do that night that was going to take a lot of energy, energy that she refused to continue wasting listening to arguments of how one fabric ranked above another. She smiled across the hall at Hunter who seemed to have traded one problematic Lord for another. Then she rose, leaving the hall and making her way back to her bedroom. Almost as soon as she walked in, Millie appeared holding a small but deep box in her arms, which she placed on the bed.

"It took a while, but I finally found it. Someone had moved it when they put other things into storage."

"Thank you! Could you unlace this dress for me?" Kara asked, too tired to want to struggle with the numerous laces, buttons and countless other fiddly things by herself. She was sure her dresses got more and more complicated every day. Like she was being worked up to full period dress. Millie hastened to comply with the request and in no time her skilful fingers had removed the dress. She helped Kara into a robe and stepped away.

"Do you need anything else miss?"

"No, thank you, I can do the rest alone, but you have to keep the Prince out of here." Kara reminded her. "Tell him that I'm ill or something, just make sure he doesn't find out I'm gone."

Millie nodded her head before leaving the room quietly.

Kara removed the pins from her hair and shook it out, letting it fall free before moving to the bed and opening the box. Half smiling to herself she took out the clothes she had worn the day she had first entered the Labyrinth. She supposed she could have kept the dress on but for what she was planning she thought it would be best to wear something, well, more ordinary. Plus it felt good to be pulling on her old, familiar jeans. She pulled on the blouse, finished fastening it and let her black waist length hair hang loose. She crept from her room, moving as fast as she dared. She was terrified someone would see her and start demanding explanations.

It did not take her long to find the room she was looking for, having already found it and memorized the way there days earlier. She slipped inside and paused. Everything was shrouded in dust and shadow. Her heart thumped in her chest. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was about to start playing around with magic and only the court mage knew she was about to do it. Kara was well aware that something could go wrong; the court mage had told her as much, along with the general disapproval of the whole plan.

She walked further into the room and after a moment of searching she found what she wanted at the back of the room, covered with a heavy sheet. She tugged it off, raising a cloud of dust as she did so, to reveal a huge, ornate silver mirror underneath. Kara gazed at it in wonder.

Getting to this stage had not been easy, she knew, but she also knew it could have been so much worse. When she had returned the wounds that Ulrich had inflicted had been treated by the court mage due to his knowledge of herbs and how to speed the healing process. Thinking of it Kara absently rubbed at the spot of the new forming scar. Even his vast knowledge had not been enough to prevent that. She would always have a mark to remind her of what had happened then. Not that she thought she would ever forget anyway.

She had begun quizzing Michael, the court mage, on methods of travelling between the Underground and where she had come from. She had been looking for a way to pass undetected and a way of getting to a specific location without being wholly clear on where that place was. At first he had been shocked, and told her that if she wished to leave the Prince then she should speak with the Prince. He said that he would have no part in any sort of escape plan. Then he'd been worried almost immediately, thinking that perhaps the Prince was treating Kara in such a way that she would feel that 'sneaking out the back door' was the only option she had.

She had been forced to tell him her whole plan just to assuage his fears and suspicions on both counts. He still wasn't thrilled with her but at least now his concerns were only over whether or not she could handle magic without hurting herself or someone else, but it was an extremely simple spell, although he had told her time and time again that sometimes the simplest spells were often the ones that went the most horribly wrong and most often.

She pressed her hands against the smooth glass of the mirror and for a moment pulled sharply back, remembering the feeling of glass breaking under her hands and the smell…

She pressed her hands over her eyes and forced herself to breathe slowly, evenly, carefully, pushing the images and the memories firmly to one side. Maybe she would take Michael up on his offer of a potion that would stop the dreams. 

_After I get back, _she instructed herself firmly. She had something else to do now, another task to occupy her attention.

She took her hands away from her face and once again pressed them against the glass. She breathed deeply, closed her eyes and began to speak the words of the spell softly.

The surface of the mirror began to grow warm and pulse under her hands. Kara opened her eyes to see that the surface of the mirror had become smoky and dark, like looking at the inside of a rain cloud. She began the next spell, the one to seek.

The smoke shifted, growing stormy and turbulent with each word she uttered. The surface continued to throb under her hands, _like a beating heart, _she thought. Gradually, a small neat bedroom came into view. Kara looked at the fairly typical bedroom with some trepidation. This could be the bedroom of any young woman in America. 

Nevertheless Kara took another deep breath and began the next spell. The one that would let her pass through the mirror into the bedroom beyond. She felt the surface ripple underneath her hands, and then felt it smooth again. The pulsing feeling remained though, spreading up her arm as her hand slid through. For a moment Kara could do nothing but stare at it in astonishment. Gathering her wits, she stepped through. The strange pulsing sensation beat against her entire body and it took an effort of will to keep going. The effect was strangely soothing and she found herself wanting to stay where she was, in the in-between place.

She stumbled through the mirror, almost falling onto the lush grey carpet that her feet sank into. The bedroom door opened and the following scream nearly deafened Kara.

Holding up her hands she said, "Chill! I can explain everything!"

She looked up at a slightly taller girl with long dark hair. There was a pile of laundry at her feet, which she had evidently dropped due to her shock at finding someone in her bedroom.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Well my name is Kara, which won't mean a damn thing to you actually, but I really need to talk to you," Kara said in a slight rush.

The other girl frowned, "and you do that by sneaking into my bedroom? Why not use the front door, like a sane person?"

"Um…well I can't. You see I'm not actually from around here. Well…um not anymore."

"What is this about?"

"It's about Jareth."

Sarah gasped her face considerably whiter as she stared, speechless, at Kara.


	11. Encounters

A/N: Told you it'd be faster. That's two chapters in one night. Please, please, please continue to review!!! Otherwise I'll stop and I'm sure you don't want that (^_^) Once again thanks to all those who have reviewed so far – you keep me going!

Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth, those other movie people do 

The two girls had stood facing each other as Kara's heart pounded so loud she was sure Sarah must hear it. Eventually Sarah found her voice enough to speak but it wasn't what Kara wanted to hear.

"Get out! I don't know why he's put you up to this but I don't care!" She began angrily gathering her spilled laundry from the floor and she dumped it in a messy pile on a chair that stood in one corner.

"He didn't put me up to this," Kara protested. "If he knew I was here he'd probably never even talk to me again!"

"Is that the worst punishment he's dishing out to his subjects these days?" Sarah asked sceptically.

"Well since I'm not one of his subjects, yes it is the worst he can do to me. Look, please just hear me out at least, please?" 

Sarah looked doubtful, caught between just throwing this girl out of her house and getting back to what she'd been trying to do for the past five years, namely forget all about the labyrinth and its ruler, or listening to what she had to say. She sighed.

"Sit down," she said in a resigned tone of voice. Her heart had won out. For the moment.

Kara smiled and sat cross-legged on the floor, letting Sarah sit on the bed. Sarah gasped when she caught sight of the mirror, which instead of reflecting the room they were in, showed the room Kara had just come from.

"That's how I got here and how I'll get back," Kara explained. "I don't have much time. I don't want anyone to know I'm gone." Sarah nodded her head and Kara began the story of how she entered the labyrinth, telling Sarah everything right up to the most recent events.

"Look Jareth loves you, and it's killing him that he can't be with you, though he'll never let anyone know that."

"Then how do you know?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"He gets this look when he thinks no one is watching, like he's mourning a dead love only worse because you aren't dead. You're still out there somewhere and he can't make the first move because he'd probably just give up and die if you reacted with him the way you reacted with me just now. I'm just hoping you are as much in love with him as he is with you."

Sarah felt an old familiar anger welling up inside her and she sprang to her feet, "after everything he did to me! You think that was love?" She exclaimed passionately. 

"Everything he did that night, he did because you asked him to! When someone enters the Labyrinth there are certain rules they have to obey to succeed, well there's a set of rules for him to. Things he can and can't do. I had a relatively easy time in the Labyrinth, most of the danger I faced didn't come from Jareth it came from others. He's not the evil, wicked King you've made him in your head."

Sarah hung her head dejectedly, "I don't believe you." She said it quietly and she didn't sound half as convinced as she would like to.

Kara stood, "I'll let you think about what I've said. I have to go back, but I would like to visit again, if that's ok?"

"Sure," said Sarah. "It's been a while since I had a true friend to talk to so I might as well talk to the crazy girl from the mirror."

Kara simply laughed, "I know you're twenty one now, but that doesn't mean you're too old for a certain book. Goodbye." With those last words Kara stepped through the mirror and Sarah kept her head bowed until the room's reflection had returned.

She got off the bed and went to the set of draws that stood opposite her bed. She opened one of the smallest and shifted various letters and documents to one side till her questing fingers found the worn leather bound book. She took it out and cradled it against her chest.

"I know," she whispered.

~*~

Sitting in one of the high towers of his castle, Jareth was sulking. There was no other word for it. Everywhere he went it seemed that everyone was happy, so he had shut himself in the tower and was sitting with his back against the wall, one leg stretched out and the other pulled up, his right arm resting lightly on it. 

He sighed and held out his left hand, summoning a crystal. He held the delicate globe in his gloved hand, contemplating it for a moment.

A second later it struck the far wall, the shards disappearing as quickly as they were formed. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

He'd been on the verge of summoning Sarah's image.

Why did he do this to himself, he wondered. It was agony to know she was out there and to not be able to see her but he couldn't take seeing her and not being able to touch her or hold her or even talk to her.

And it could always be worse than that. She could be with someone else.

Well she was twenty-one now, he mused. He'd spent the day that marked her birth sulking in his chamber threatening anyone who dared disturb him with the bog of eternal stench. Twenty-one and no doubt more beautiful than when he last saw her. Of course there would be some significant other and seeing it, confirming it beyond a doubt was one more blow than his heart was prepared to take.

Alone, he continued to sulk.


	12. Stiring

Disclaimer: you know I don't own Labyrinth! Would I be here, writing this if I did? No! I'd be playing in the labyrinth…*drifts off to the happy place in her head*

Jenny: Thanks, glad you like it. I can't possibly here that too much (^_~)

Redaura: Lucky for me then. Hope you enjoy this one too!

Solea: Yup, but I hope to make it all better by the end. Well mostly better cause a perfect life would really be no fun at all. (^_^)

________________________________________________________

Kara stepped back through the mirror, hastily uttering the words that closed the door she had created. Then she leaned heavily against the now normal mirror. She was suddenly tired and for that she was more that a little grateful, "two birds, one stone," she muttered to herself. She thought less about what she had done when she had tired herself out and if she went to bed exhausted her dreams were even subdued. It was getting better, as Hunter had told her it would when she had sobbingly confessed, with time. It still bothered her, she still dreamed…or had nightmares to be precise, but already the sharp edges where fading. The part of her that helped her cope was taking over, numbing it. The memories would always be there, and she prayed almost feverently that she would never have to do the same again…but it was getting better.

Shaking her head as if to clear it of all unwanted thoughts Kara left the room and ran quickly down the hall to her own, thinking of Sarah instead. Things had gone much better than Kara would have hoped. She was pretty sure that if everything she just said had come from Jareth, Sarah would never have listened, mostly out of sheer stubbornness. Now at least there was a chance Sarah would think about what had been said. All Kara could do was hope that the older girl would take it to heart.

Pleased by what she saw as success, she practically skipped into her room and hurriedly pulled off her shirt and jeans, shoving them into the box and tossing that carelessly under her bed. Millie would find a better place for it in the morning. She was glad she'd hurried because just as she got her nightdress over her head she heard voices in the hall.

"Oh honestly Millie, I'm only going to say goodnight. I'm sure her headache isn't so bad that will bother her so much." Almost as soon as Hunter was done speaking she felt the brush of him in her mind, checking on her, concerned, and she smiled sending a small thank you to whatever God was listening that he hadn't done that sooner. 

"But sir," Millie protested, "She asked me to let no-one disturb her."

Kara opened her door a little, "It's ok Millie, let him in." Hunter walked past the maid who gave her mistress a small secret smile. Kara nodded once with a smile of her own, before she shut the door.

"How's you head?" Hunter asked.

"Fine," Kara replied, "It would be better if I didn't have to spend whole days arguing about dress fabric."

Hunter smiled at her understandingly, "try politics," he said with a laugh.

"No thanks, dress fabric is complicated enough!" Kara sat at her vanity table and picked up a brush. She began running it through her hair with a sigh. Waist length hair was pretty but the upkeep was hell. It would take a while to brush out all of the day's tangles. Hunter walked up behind her and plucked the brush from her fingers. Kara began to protest but it died in her throat as Hunter began to brush her hair with strong, even strokes. She sighed again but this time it was contentment. She let Hunter work, finding it wonderfully soothing.

She felt a little stab of disappointment as he finally laid the brush back on the vanity, but that was quickly dispelled when he knelt behind her, running his fingers along her bare arms and Kara shivered slightly. He gathered her silky mass of hair, pushing it over her shoulder and leaning forward slightly he nuzzled the side of her neck. Kara closed her eyes, a tiny smile playing on the corner of her lips. His arms slipped around her waist and she leaned back into him, tilting her head back so he would have easier access to her throat. His tongue flicked against her pulse before his lips covered it, sucking gently and being careful with his fangs so as not to break the skin, though she felt his teeth graze her skin and knew his restraint. The feel of her heartbeat pounding in his mouth was so intoxicating it took as much self-control as he had. One hand slid up pausing just below the swell of her right breast, giving her a chance to protest but when she didn't he continued upwards, cupping her in his hand and drawing a soft moan from between her lips.

His lips trailed from her neck, against her jaw. Kara turned her head and his lips captured hers, his tongue skimming against her lips and probing deeper when they parted willingly for him. His hand found the ties on the front of her nightgown and pulled them undone. He pulled back the thin material and when his hand came into contact with her now naked breast the sensation was electric for Kara. She moaned, arching her back into his touch. Awareness skipping down her spine to pool between her legs.

A sharp solid knock on the door caused them to jump guiltily apart. 

"J…just a second!" Kara called out breathlessly, her cheeks going a violent shade of crimson as she fumbled with the ties on her nightgown. Silently Hunter's fingers took over, tying them swiftly and expertly. She smiled a grateful smile at him and ran to the door, pulling it slightly ajar.

Millie was standing on the other side, holding a steaming cup.

"You're hot chocolate miss," she said, holding the cup out. Kara let the door swing open a little more.

I didn't ask for hot chocolate, she thought, taking the cup with a slight frown. Millie's face remained impassive as Kara took the cup and simply bobbed a curtsy when Kara had it before walking back down the hall. Kara watched her go, still puzzled.

Hunter arched an eyebrow at her, having picked up her thoughts easily, as she turned back into the room, nudging the door closed with her foot.

"I think that was a discrete 'not till the wedding' message," Kara said, still looking puzzled, wondering how nothing ever seemed to escape anyone in this place, or at least at times it definitely seemed that way. Hunter took the hot cup from her hands and set it down beside the bed.

"Then I should say goodnight, since nothings a damn secret around here," he responded, echoing her thoughts. He smiled warmly at her. "Still, only one month to go."

Kara smiled up at him and he closed the distance between them.

"Still it's a month too long if you ask me," he growled before sweeping her into his arms and leaving her with a lingering kiss she was unable to forget. Even drifting asleep she could still feel the impression of his lips on hers, chasing away all the bad dreams she might have had.

***

Sarah woke up in her small, one bedroom home wondering why she felt so unsettled. Then she remembered last night's strange conversation. For a moment she wondered if she had simply dreamed the whole thing. She'd had many dreams about the Goblin King after her adventure but never one where a human girl like herself had come to plead his case for him.

Then she realised she was still holding her book in her hand and she knew it hadn't been a dream. It had been a while since she'd fallen asleep holding the book as well. There were some days where she wouldn't even let herself think His name. Evidently today was going to be one of them.

Thankfully it was Saturday so she could stay indoors and not face the world. She had never admitted it to anyone, but ever since the labyrinth this world had seemed cold and hard and well…dull.

It had been hard enough to make friends before but afterwards she found it even more so. There just weren't enough people in the world who still believed in magic and fairytales and having seen it for herself, she was afraid getting close to these people would mean losing a truly precious memory.

_Precious!_ Her mind rebelled. _Think what he put you through!_

She did, but the more she thought about it, the more Kara's words crept in. she pulled the cover over her head, resolving not to think about it. 

The first wave of pain took a stab at her heart and she felt the tears threaten.

Did she love him?

No, impossible!

But…

She curled into a ball and wept; unconsciously hoping that Kara would come back.

______________________________________________

A/N: Yeah, I know I'm a tease! If you want more you'll just have to R&R (^_^)


	13. Bubbles and Tears

Jenny: Thanks, and since you asked nicely, here it is.

Starbrat: Thank you.

Redaura: Not the HD's…please, anything but that!!! *whimpers* (^_^) hope you enjoy this chapter, but I'm warning you now I have two exams in the same day (which I should be studying for now, since its tomorrow) and then right after I'm going to London (for no particular reason…I just want to) so it'll be Monday at least before I update again. Please don't kill me.

Disclaimer: Don't own Jareth, don't own Sarah, don't own Labyrinth. In short I don't own anything that's worth having. 

_____________________________________________________________________

A week had passed and lunchtime found Kara sitting in the palace conservatory facing an older human woman and feeling a lot like banging her head against the wall, or better yet banging the other woman's head against the wall. Oblivious to Kara's rising temper the woman continued.

"Let me see…ah yes, Maya. She's the daughter of Lord and Lady Lakeside."

Kara sighed. "Lady Lakeside doesn't like me."

"Doesn't like you?" the woman asked looking blank in only the way a servant can ever manage. Hiding all her own thoughts and opinions behind a mask.

"Last time we met she said, and I quote, 'that girl has a rather high opinion of herself given she is after all a _mere _human. She isn't even fit to give her blood to the Prince never mind her hand in marriage'."

The older woman fought a smile at Kara's near perfect imitation of Lady Lakeside, right down to the derisive sniff. She said and did nothing fully aware that as a servant she had no place to even offer a glimmer of opinion on the matter, even something as small as a smile, but Kara kept taking her by surprise by speaking so frankly. She always spoke to the servant as though she was their equal and not betrothed of the Prince of the realm. So far Millie was the only one who had gotten used to it.

Kara sighed again. "I don't know any of these girls!" she protested. "Wouldn't it be simpler if you were to just pick five for me?"

The woman looked scandalised, like Kara had just suggested she go skinny-dipping. "With all due respect my lady that would not be appropriate."

"Fine, let me see that list," Kara demanded, holding out her hand. The woman pressed the thick piece of parchment into Kara's hand. "Quill," she said and that followed too. Kara balanced the sheet on her knee and began randomly scoring off names till she had only five left.

"Here," she said handing the list back, "those five will do nicely."

"B…but…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Kara snapped, cutting the woman off. "Those are the five I want. End of story!" she put a hand to her temple, massaging the headache she could already feel coming. She was glad a wedding was something that technically you only ever had to plan once. She wasn't sure how anyone ever managed to put themselves through it more than that.

The woman stood hurriedly. "As you wish my lady," she said before dropping a brief curtsy and scurrying out of the conservatory. It had been Kara's idea to come here today because she was getting sick of sitting in the great hall. She slouched in her chair, crossing her arms and glaring at a spray of vanilla orchids as though it was their fault.

Hunter came in a moment later and grinned at her. "How are you coping?" he asked. Kara returned his smile with a smaller one of his own.

"I'm not sure I can take much more of this," she said with a little sigh. Hunter came and knelt before her and, taking her hands in his, brushed his lips against her knuckles.

"Sure you can. I just saw one of the servants scurrying out of here looking like she expected something to follow. What did you do to her?"

"Told her my decision was final."

"Ah…they hate that," he rested his head against her leg and she ran her fingers through the long dark locks of his hair.

"Want to come riding with me?" he asked her.

Kara sighed for the third time. "There's still so much to do," she said waving her hand vaguely.

"It can wait," Hunter said seriously.

"Well…"

"Come on, it'll be fun and it'll get us out for a while."

That was enough to make up Kara's mind, "Sure." Both got up and Kara brushed down her skirts. A mischievous smile lit her face and she called out, "race ya!" to Hunter and took off before he had a change to register what she'd said.

***

Later that night Kara walked slowly into her room. Her limbs were a little sore from spending the afternoon on a horse, something that wasn't helped by how little she had ridden before coming here.  

She dropped on to the bed and lay still for a moment or two before groaning as she realised she wanted to talk to Sarah again tonight because for the past week she had let wedding preparations and dress fittings get on top of her. She rolled over and pulled her unwilling body into an upright position. As though anticipating her mistresses whims there was a small knock at the door and Millie entered.

"I've run a bath for you miss," she told Kara. "I thought you might enjoy one after your ride this afternoon.

"Thank you," Kara said, truly grateful as she got off the bed and walked into a smaller room that was adjoining to her bedroom, where a huge sunken marble bath was the only feature. She marvelled at how Hunter's kingdom could be so medieval in some respects and yet so modern in others. One second she was writing with a quill, the next she had indoor pluming. She still hadn't figured out why the still kept the medieval edge at all.

Millie helped Kara out of her dress and under things and Kara stepped into the hot, scented water. It was just hot enough to turn her skin pink and force her aching muscles to relax. She sunk under the water with a little sigh, and then plunged her whole body under, emerging a second or two later and tilting her head back to rest against the edge. She closed her eyes letting her body relax.

She heard Millie leave and gave her self over to the soothing scents that rose from the water, making her feel utterly calm and more than a little sleepy and she began to drift off almost immediately.

That is until someone began splashing water on her face.

Her eyes flew opened and her hands flew to cover herself. She looked wildly around and found Hunter grinning mischievously at her from the side of the bath.

"Don't you know falling asleep in the bath can be dangerous?" he asked with mock innocence. For a moment Kara wanted to strangle him for startling her like that.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," she muttered.

"What? Save you from possibly drowning in the bath?"

"No! That thing where you sneak up on me!" she retorted. Hunter grinned at her and she could already feel herself melting. It was just impossible to stay mad at him. Especially when he was looking at her like that.

"You know, I could always join you, just in case you were to fall asleep again and slip under the water."

Kara grinned at him, tilting her head to one side and pretending to think. 

Hunter's smile just grew. "I'll say you were drowning and I had to jump in to save you," he prompted.

Kara giggled, "Do you think that Millie will believe that?"

The look in Hunter's eyes deepened to smouldering as he grabbed her wrist, soaking his shirt sleeve in the process and pulled her towards him. Her body moved through the water without resistance until the only thing between them was the edge of the bath. "Millie will believe whatever I tell her," he all but growled before leaning forward, still holding her wrist and kissing her almost possessively. Kara melted into the kiss, forgetting that her maid might return at any second. Right then she wanted nothing more than that Hunter should join her in the bath.

He was the first to break the kiss. "She's coming back," he said sounding wistful.

"Who?" Kara said. Her mind was having trouble functioning at the present moment.

Hunter chuckled. "Your maid," he said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Oh."

"Goodnight."

Kara smiled softly at him, "goodnight."

He left and Kara settled back in the bath. It wasn't long before Millie returned carrying a thick white towel.

Kara pulled herself out of the bath and Millie wrapped the towel around her, surrounding her in the thick, fresh softness.

"I've put what you need on the bed. Is there anything else?"

"No, you should just go to bed," Kara told her maid, "and thank you Millie. Really." Millie smiled and left the room quietly.

Kara dried herself off and braided her still wet hair quickly before pulling on her clothes. As before she ran to the room with the enchanted mirror and began casting her spell. Soon Sarah's room was revealed to her and she stepped through. The room was empty so she pushed the door opened softly and listened for voices, afraid Sarah might have company. From the top of the stairs she could see Sarah talking to someone at the door.

"Kirk, the flowers are sweet and all but, please I don't want to go out tonight," Kara heard Sarah say.

"Sarah, you shut yourself away far too much. Come out with me tonight and let the world see that beautiful smile," a man's voice insisted.

"Please, I'm flattered and all but I'm really not up to it. Maybe some other time?"

The man didn't respond but Kara watched as Sarah's body jerked forward.

"Come on, just one little step through the door and you'll soon be having the time of you're life," The man said playfully, Kara could only guess at his expression but she had the distinct feeling that this could get real ugly real fast.

"Kirk! Let go of me!" Sarah protested as she tried to free her wrist. 

Kara took a deep breath and hoped Sarah wouldn't hate her for this. She ran to the bottom of the stairs. "Sarah!" she called in greeting. Sarah turned to meet her at the door, Kirk having let go just eyed her with plain hostility. Sarah turned back to him and as she did so the look melted off his face and he smiled charmingly. Sarah began to stutter an explanation but Kara cut in.

"Sorry to drop by, your back door was opened so I just let myself in," she began, hoping Sarah had a back door or that if she didn't that Kirk didn't know that. "Hi, I'm Sarah's cousin, Kara," she introduced herself to Kirk. Sarah turned back giving her a warm welcome smile. "I know I should have called first, but hey if you had plans, I don't mind."

"But you'll have driven all the way down here," Sarah began, "and it'll take you most of the night to get back." She turned to Kirk, "I'm sorry but I really should see to my cousin, I don't see her very often."

"Oh, where are you from?" Kirk asked conversationally but Kara had spent too much time lately with nobility. She could feel the veiled anger and suspicion all directed at her.

"Ohio," she said promptly.

"Really, I didn't hear you're car pull up."

Kara came to stand beside Sarah so she could glance casually at the street. "Parked round the corner so you probably didn't notice," she said after noting Sarah's house was on the corner. She shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Well, it was nice to see you Sarah, perhaps we could do this another night?"

"Uh…sure," Sarah said. Kirk handed her the bunch of flowers he had brought and began walking down the path. He paused to unlock his car, Sarah turned her back to place the flowers on the hall table and as she did so Kirk looked up, flashing a look of pure venomous hatred at Kara before climbing in the car and driving away. Kara nudged the door closed with her foot.

"I'd watch that one if I were you," Kara said quietly.

"Thank you, I'm not sure I'd have gotten rid of him if you hadn't shown up," Sarah said with a smile.

"Yeah, I noticed. Persistent isn't he?"

"Uh huh, and I haven't done a single thing to encourage him."

"Some men are just like that," Kara responded.

"Like what?" Sarah asked.

"Assholes."

Sarah laughed, "Come in to the sitting room."

Kara followed her in and sat when Sarah gestured towards the sofa.

"I'll go make some tea," Sarah said. In the hall she paused for the flowers and threw them in the bin the second she entered the kitchen.

A moment later she returned to the sitting room with a tray loaded with two cups, a sugar bowl and a milk bowl. Kara accepted her cup gratefully and added some milk and two sugars. She cradled her cup in her hands, enjoying its warmth. Sarah sat with her own cup, letting her long hair shield her face.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back," she said in a whisper.

"Really?" Kara responded with interest. Sarah just nodded her head and sipped her tea. "Well the things I won't do, for a friend," she continued. "How are you anyway? You seem a little pale."

"I haven't been sleeping too well lately," Sarah admitted.

"What's on your mind?" Kara asked with genuine concern.

"Well…"

"You can tell me," Kara said. "It's ok and it's between you and me. My word of honour this will be repeated to no one."

Sarah looked up and smiled, feeling genuine affection for the slightly smaller girl curled up on the couch across from her. "Well you and Jar…Him and my life. I was thinking…thinking maybe…you were right. About what happened."

"Now was that really so hard to say?"

"But…but now I'm not so sure he'd…I mean why would he have me back after all I did to him?" She hung her head again and the first tears began to fall from her face. Kara put her cup down and went to Sarah. She tugged Sarah's cup from her unresisting fingers and sat beside her, wrapping her arms around her and rocking her as a mother would a child.

"It's ok," she whispered soothingly.

"R…really?" Sarah asked with a small sniffle.

"Yes. I have a plan."


	14. Wedding Day Suprise

Redaura: see, told ya it be up by 6pm and here it is. I hope you like it, and since I know buy the end you'll demand the next part I do promise it will be up by this time tomorrow…unless the apocalypse happens (^_~)

Jenny: what can I say, except I apologise for being the Queen of Evil Cliff hangers. I'm glad you enjoy the story though. (^_^)

Kara stood leaning forward slightly, her hands gripping one post of her four-poster bed in a death grip to support her self. Millie stood behind her lacing her wedding dress. The rest of the time leading to this day had passed swiftly and somehow uneventfully and now it had come to this.

She moaned in discomfort, as the corset was pulled ever tighter.

"Millie! At this rate I'll have passed out before I can make to down the aisle! Does it have to be so tight?"

On the bed Sarah laughed, "It can't be that bad, surly?"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one she's torturing!" No sooner was the sentence complete, before Kara moaned again as Millie pulled tighter and tied it off.

"There you go my lady, it's done," she said stepping back.

"That's neat and there'll be an oxygen mask on hand so I can actually complete my vows?"

Millie simply smiled, "I'll leave you now and come back when its time to do your hair," she said and left.

Kara muttered tugging at her bodice. Sarah caught her hands and stilled them.

"You're just nervous," she said gently. 

Kara sighed, "I know." She went to stand in front of the mirror and looked over her dress. The bodice was tight and, thanks to the corset it accentuated her small waist and her breasts. Kara couldn't help trying to tug the neckline up a fraction. She'd never worn anything that showed off so much skin before. The skirt flared out at the waist tumbling down in layer on layer of white silk that swirled as she moved. She noted with more than a little sadness that it also showed off the scar Ulrich had given her. A fine white line that stood out on already pale skin now that the wound had healed completely. She rubbed at it absently as if it were a mark she could just rub away, even though she had proven already that she couldn't. She tuned back to Sarah looking over her simpler pale blue dress that highlighted the older girl's figure to perfection and went well with her pale complexion and dark hair.

"And you have so much more to be nervous about," Kara murmured.

"I know. I keep thinking he'll see me and he'll just turn round and walk away. At first I thought he'd yell, and then I thought him not yelling was worse because if he does that then he really doesn't feel anything for me at all." The words tumbled out of Sarah's mouth in a rush and she didn't quite meet Kara's eyes. 

Kara came and sat on the bed next to Sarah, gasping as the corset of her dress made breathing more difficult. She pulled Sarah into a sisterly hug and stroked her hair.

"I am willing to bet anything he won't be able to walk away. In fact I'll agree to wear a full corset everyday for the next year if he does."

Sarah laughed and the mood instantly lightened.

Kara grinned, "So you know the drill right?" Sarah nodded her head silently.

"Good."

There was a knock on the door and a moment later Mille entered. With a sigh and a groan Kara stood up and went to her vanity. She stood silent and unresisting as Millie wove her hair into a simple yet elegant style. Sarah was the one to fit the vile.

"Are you ready?" Sarah asked her.

"Are you?" responded Kara.

Laughing they both left the room.

***

Kara peeked around the corner. The other five bride's maids were assembled with their ushers but luckily Jareth hadn't appeared yet.

"You don't mind not having an usher?" asked Kara worriedly.

"No, there's only one man I ever want to walk down the aisle with," Sarah said with a bittersweet smile. 

Kara nodded, squeezing her friend's hand briefly before Sarah went to take her place at the head of the bride's maids. Jareth wouldn't see her face till they had reached the end of the aisle and by then he wouldn't be likely to voice any anger he might feel.

"What's so fascinatingly interesting," said a voice behind her. 

With a smile Kara turned, "You're late," she chided good-humouredly.

"A king is never late," scoffed Jareth. "You look wonderful," he stated after a pause.

"Thank you," Kara said, still smiling.

"You look like the proverbial cat that stole the cream, what are you up to?"

"Jareth I'm shocked," she said in mock outrage, which was spoiled by the fact she really couldn't get the smile off her face. "It's my wedding day. I think I rather did steal the cream on this occasion."

"Well I did hear Lady Marissa wouldn't be attending because she is too heartbroken to move from her bed. She was in love with Hunter you know," Jareth said leaning in conspiratorially.

"Isn't it unfitting for a King to listen to gossip?" Kara asked.

"Yes well you didn't hear it from me," he said with a laugh. "Are you ready?" 

Kara nodded and took his arm. He led her to stand at the end of the line of bride's maids.

"The girl at the head looks very tense," remarked Jareth conversationally. Kara's eyes flitted over Sarah as the other girl held herself ridged, struggling with the desire to turn around and look at Jareth.

Kara shrugged, saying nothing.

She also looks familiar, thought Jareth and then dismissed it. He'd probably seen her at some point when visiting the Vampire Court. The doors of the hall opened, music began to play and the small procession began to move.

Kara gripped Jareth's arm tighter and he covered her hand with his own, "You'll be fine," he whispered. Then they were moving. Her feet sunk into the red carpet and she heard whispers of approval and she smiled, keeping her eyes lowered, afraid that if she were to look into the faces that surrounded her, she wouldn't be able to take another step. Jareth squeezed her hand but a moment later his grip had become painful. They were at the end of the aisle and the bride's maids and ushers had turned, giving him a perfect view of the girl in front.

Kara peeked up at him from under her lashes. "Close your moth before something crawls in there," she whispered to him. His mouth promptly snapped shut but he was looking down at her with a murderous expression. Kara simply smiled as he handed her over to Hunter.


	15. Vows and Reunions

A/N: Yup, you'll probably all think this bit is really short, but that's two chapters in as many days and you have to give me credit for that. Well you don't _have _to but I'd like it if you opted to and it might make me get the next chapter out much faster (^_~) And, not to influence you or anything, but I think I should mention that the next chapter is the wedding night!

Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________

The ceremony began but Kara couldn't focus much on the words that were being said by the man in front of her; her gaze kept flicking between an uncomfortable looking Sarah and a furious looking Jareth. He continued to glare at her with his best imperious 'how dare you' expression

Okay so he's probably going to kill me at the end of this, she thought worriedly but she obstinately refused to give up hope if only because every so often Jareth's eyes would slide away from her, inevitably drawn towards Sarah when he thought neither of them were looking. Then she had to forget it because it was suddenly her turn to speak.

"By blood and honour bound, my heart to yours eternally. I will stand by thy side as your wife," she promised, Hunter momentarily eclipsing everything else. 

"To love and hold, cherish and protect. Bound to thee as your husband always," Hunter promised.

The man in front of them pronounced the ceremony at an end, but the actual words were lost to Kara as Hunter's mouth descended upon her. The kiss was swift, and not at all what she had been expecting but the promise that lay just beneath the surface couldn't be mistaken and part of her knew that any kiss now had to be brief because anything more and they might forget themselves entirely. They broke apart and his arm around her waist they walked back towards the double doors, the guests rising to bow to them both. Abruptly Jareth followed them even though he wasn't supposed to. Sarah watched him go, feeling more lost and helpless with every step he took. Plastering a false smile on her face, she followed the other guests, who were filling through side doors to the banquet hall.

Jareth caught up to them, grabbing Kara's arm in his own and jerking her away from Hunter to face him.

"Just what do you think you're playing at?" he bellowed.

Kara blinked and thought briefly about slapping some sense into him. Hunter had turned and now had a protective hand on her shoulder hoping Jareth had a really good explination for his current behaviour.

"I have half a mind to give you a thrashing," he said, shaking her a little just but the grip he still had on her arm.

Hunter's eyes narrowed, "You have half a mind to  do what to my _wife_?"

Jareth's attention slipped to Hunter long enough to demand, "Do you know what she's done?" but he didn't bother to wait for an answer. "How dare you?" he hissed at her.

"I dared because the two of you wouldn't!" Kara yelled back at him. "Can't you forget your pride and arrogance for just one second!" She almost stamped her foot but managed to restrain herself with a reminder of how childish that would be.

"She doesn't want me," he thundered back.

"Did you ask her that?" Kara whispered.

"I –"

"And I didn't mean five years ago," she said before he could go any further.

Jareth stopped his mouth still slightly open.

"Now are you going cause a scene on my wedding day or," her face broke into a huge grin, "do I get to see my two best friends dancing together."

Jareth scowled at her and there were a few moments of very tense silence during which his grip failed to lessen on her arm, but then he turned almost abruptly and walked in the opposite direction. Muttering something to the effect that all women were insane. Half way down the corridor he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Kara. "If this doesn't work I'll never forgive you" he promised, a bittersweet smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Oh just go already," was all Kara said.

"Just what is going on?" Hunter demanded.

"Sarah," was all Kara said.

"You did what!?" Hunter bellowed as Jareth rounded the corner and was lost to sight.

Jareth stormed towards the banquet hall a thousand and two emotions whirling around inside him. What if she…no, she wouldn't, she was here wasn't she…but still…oh of course she…

He had reached the banquet hall his eyes desperately scanning the crowd. Part of him desperately wanted to go back and strangle Kara. Meddling in his affairs, laying him open to rejection like this! His heart gave a sharp painful tug. After five years Sarah was back in the Underground. Was she going to say no to him again? Could he take it if she did?

As if fate had decided to play the game as well, the crowd parted for a brief moment and he saw her. She was leaning against a wall, looking more than a little lost. He had been right, he thought a smile touching his lips; she was more beautiful than he remembered. With renewed determination he began pushing his way through the crowd, so intent on the task he didn't noticed Kara and Hunter had emerged from a side door and where now watching the whole thing from the high table.

Sarah was staring at her feet. It had been stupid to come here. Stupid to think he'd still want her. She could kill Kara for putting her through this. She scuffed her toes against the floor. Cringing as a shadow fell over her. She looked up, determined to take it all out on whomever had the misfortune of thinking she wanted company but the barrage of insults died in her throat as she found herself staring into a pair of mismatched eyes.

"J-Jareth…I…that is I want to say…" she began, the speech she'd said so carefully to herself so many times dissipating inside her head, leaving her floundering under his intense gaze. Had he always been that handsome? No that wasn't the right word. That didn't even begin to cover it. 

Without saying a word, Jareth raised a hand, pressing one gloved finger lightly against her lips, silencing her.

"Shhh…" he whispered softly, taking her hand in his. Transfixed, Sarah followed him unresistingly on to the dance floor to join the other swirling couples. She was pulled into his arms and for the first time in her life Sarah felt as if she truly fit. Well not the first time, she amended thinking of another ballroom, only she'd been different then and she had missed the look in his eyes then, missed the meaning in the song. 

Together they moved into the dance as if both their lives had always been leading up to this moment.

"See I told you it be ok," Kara told Hunter as they both watched Jareth and Sarah dance.

Hunter muttered something under is breath about women and matchmaking. He still wasn't sure if Kara had done a good thing or if he should just go and bang his head against the nearest wall.

Kara smiled, "I didn't make this match," she said wistfully. "It was already made. They were just too stupid to see it. Wish I could take credit for it though."

Hunter laughed a little, slipping his arm around her waist.


	16. Wedding Night

Jenny: I'm evil and my writing good…a double compliment (^_^) At least from where I'm standing. (^_~) Hope you like this one.

Redaura: Hey, vanquished the evil meeting stuff sooner than expected so you get this sooner than expected. I so can't wait to play around with the J/S and Kirk makes three stuff I'm planning…so…uh…I'll just go get writing I suppose. *nods* Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________

Kara gripped Hunter's hand under the table, convinced the procession of well wishers was never going to end. Around them everyone continued to dance and to eat without the slightest hint of abating. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hunter murmured as Lord Nonesuch left after telling them what a wonderful pair they where, or some variation of it.

"Nothing, I just wish this was over," she answered, waving a hand to indicate the ballroom.

"Don't you know wedding parties don't end?" Squeaked a small voice by her elbow.

"Susan!" Kara exclaimed.

"Did you think I'd miss this?" The little mouse asked.

"Of course not, but where have you been? I mean this is the first time I've seen you," Kara asked.

"I'm a mouse, moving around with this many people in one space has not been easy," she sated.

"You should have sent word," Hunter offered. "Something could have been arranged."

Susan shrugged, "I'm good at this. I've been doing it for a long time."

"Do wedding parties really never stop?" Kara asked, a note of desperation starting to creep into her voice.

"Yes. Well they stop the next day." Susan said, unaware of the effect her words were having.

"But…how do…I mean what if…"

Susan wrinkled her nose as realization dawned on her. "You leave," she said simply.

"Really?"

"Yes," Hunter said. "It's traditional."

"Traditional?"

"Yes, ever since it was discovered it's easier to leave the guests to it than to try and get them to leave."

Kara laughed.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes," Kara breathed in relief. "You don't mind do you Susan?" The mouse didn't answer. She was too busy devouring a slice of cake and hadn't noticed the last of the exchange. Seconds later Hunter pulled her to her feet and they left, unnoticed, by the side door.

The sun had set hours ago and the corridors were dark and startlingly quiet in comparison with the ballroom. Wordlessly Kara followed Hunter to their bed chamber. __

_Their_ bedchamber. It wasn't just Hunter's anymore. That realization struck a chord in Kara that resonated deeply. She began to feel the first stirrings of nervousness, which steadily climbed into almost full scale panic. It wasn't like she'd ever done this before after all and well she was willing…no eager to be with Hunter in _everyway_ she couldn't help but panic. What if she was no good? What if she disappointed him? Would it hurt? Would it ruin it if it did?

The whirl of fear inducing questions didn't stop, no matter how hard Kara tried to get a grip on them, and every new question caused the feeling like led in her stomach to grow. Hunter's hand swept down over her back, settling on the curve of her hip and she felt him in her mind, warm and comforting in an instant. That alone was enough to ease her down form a total panic by the time they reached the door of the bedchamber. Hunter smiled at her (looking like the poster child of confidence she noted with no small amount of envy) and opened the door, guiding her inside with the hand still on her hip, taking her hesitant steps right to the edge of the canopied four post bed.

The curtains were heavy velvet in midnight blue and the sheets and duvets were all purposely a rich white colour. Kara had always thought white bland until now, but looking at the sheets before her which almost shimmered in the fading light she could admit she'd been wrong about that. He set her gently on her feet next to it and placed both his hands on her shoulders. When she didn't look at him he cupped her chin in one hand instead, urging her to meet his gaze.

"I would never hurt you," he whispered huskily. "Trust me and all will be well."

Kara bit her bottom lip but nodded her head decisively, "I do trust you…I'm just…"

"Nervous," he finished for her.

She nodded again. The motion was actually becoming almost frantic when Hunter put a stop to it by covering her lips with his own. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, teasing and enticing her to open her mouth to him. Her lips parted and his tongue darted inside, exploring every fold and ridge of her mouth. His hands slid around her waist, moving up her back to the ties on the back of her dress. Deftly his fingers took care of them, unlacing the corset of the gown.

Having dealt with the ties on her dress he moved his hands to her shoulders and began easing the gown away from her skin. It slid away from her like water and fell in a rustling cascade to pool at her feet, leaving Kara clad only in her underwear. The air was cool against her exposed breasts and she lowered her head, blushing though she wasn't sure why, Hunter had seen her in less before, but now it felt different. More important somehow in a way she couldn't really express or explain.

He took his mouth from her and kissed both cheeks, trailing little feather-light kisses along her jaw and down her neck, nibbling at her collar bone and drawing a sigh from her lips. He pressed one hand at the small of her back, moulding her body to his and she yield, forgetting her embarrassment as her fingers found their way into his hair. She shivered with delight at the feel of the soft material his clothes were made from rubbing against her exposed skin as he wrapped his arms around her, cupping her buttocks in both hands and lifting her off her feet before taking them both to the bed.

He placed her on it, his mouth moving hungrily back to hers. The cotton of his shirt rubbed against her breast, over already sensitive nipples and she moaned softly, arching against him and unconsciously begging him to continue. He drew away from her mouth and the sigh of disappointment that had been rising in her throat was silenced a moment later as his mouth closed on one hardened pearl and he sucked gently at first while fighting with every instinct he had in order not to use his teeth. It wasn't time for that, he reminded himself. 

"Hunter…" she breathed his name like a plea and he almost lost his control then, with that one word. He wanted her to speak his name like that forever, her voice heavy with desire and need. His teeth grazed the top of her breast.

"Please…" She moaned. There was a tightness growing in her belly that she didn't fully understand. What she did know was that she wanted him, needed him, and if it wasn't soon then the ferocity of her desire might rip her to shreds. She wound her fingers in his hair, pressing him all the more firmly against herself.

His mouth on her breast became more insistent, more demanding as his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh with greater frequency.

"I love you," Kara gasped. 

Hunter's only response was to move his hands, skimming over the flatness of her stomach, his thumbs sliding under the waistband of her underwear. He tugged them roughly over her hips. Kara's fingers ran their own path to the buttons of his shirts, fumbling as she undid them. She finally got all of them and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Moving her hands to explore the smooth hard planes of his chest with a kind of wonder as his lips returned to devour her mouth, as if he couldn't be parted from it for too long.

Her hands continued their downward exploration, finding the waistband of his breeches. Momentary confusion flared to life in her mind, proving she was still at least partially capable of rational thought, as she realised she had no clue how she was supposed to undo them. A moment later she was relived to find that for all the antiquity of Hunter's world they had still realised that buttons and zips were a good thing. She tugged at the familiar fastenings, having them undone in an instant. Her hands brushed against the evidence of Hunter's desire and he groaned into her mouth.

Kara drew back a little. "What? That wasn't a bad thing was it?"

Hunter chuckled a little, "Trust me darling, that was most definitely a good thing."

"Oh," Kara whispered before his mouth descended on hers again. She resumed the task of removing his breeches, sliding them over his hips. Apparently the men of this world didn't believe in underwear, not that she was going to complain. She could only get his breeches to mid-thigh though in her current position and they had to break their kiss so that Hunter could finish the job, first removing his boots (which they'd both completely forgotten about) and then the breeches, discarding both unceremoniously on the floor. Kneeling beside her he captured the peek of one breast in his mouth as his hand trail a burning path down across her stomach, sliding at last between the juncture of her thighs to stroke the very centre of her pleasure. However instead of easing the growing tension inside of her it only served to increase it and she cried out, arching her hips off the mattress as first one finger then two slid inside of her.

Hunter moved closer nudging her legs further apart to accommodate him.

"Please," she moaned. "I need you!" She wanted him so fiercely it was making her ache. There was no room for rational thought, or fear, or nervousness any more. All she knew was desire.

He took his fingers away and then she felt the tip of his arousal pressing against her opening and with a small almost desperate cry she pushed towards him, gasping as he slid inside easily.

"I love you," he whispered into the shell of her ear. A second later he encountered the resistance of her virginity and with one quick, decisive thrust he cleared it.

Kara gave a small cry of pain, digging her fingers into his shoulders as he stilled within her.

"It's ok," he whispered, scattering small kisses over her face. "It won't ever hurt again." His mouth closed over hers and then, as if knowing the precise moment she would be ready, he began to move. At first his thrusts were long and slow and Kara wrapped her legs around him tentatively finding the rhythm and then matching it. She began to grow surer of herself and her movements and as she did so Hunter picked up the pace.

The growing pressure in her mounted with each thrust. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, crying out his name softly as a plea and a prayer. Things inside of her that she had no name for tightened, driving her forward and by the time the first wave hit her she was sure she be driven insane by it. She cried out again, her back arching, pushing her all the more firmly against him as the pleasure rocked through her, leaving her trembling in its wake. 

Hunter buried his face against her neck, the tremors of her release pushing him over the edge and into his own as her entire body tightened around him. He licked the sensitive spot on her neck where her pulse was and as his seed spilled into her, his teeth broke her skin and for the first time since the forest her blood spilled into his mouth.

_____________________________________________________________________

A/N: How's that for an evil cliff hanger? Don't worry though, by the time you've received and read this, I'm already working on the next chapter.)


	17. Changes

A/N: Yup, another short piece. I thought I'd just let you all know that I have to slow down again. Don't hate me but when this was first put up I only made it as far as the wedding night before the evil new policy kicked in and it got taken down and I had to repost. So now I'm writing again from scratch so it'll take just an ickle bit longer for the chapters to come out. I'll do my best though (^_^)

TopazQueen1188: Yup I am evil. I'm pretty damn good at it too (^_~) Years of practice. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jenny: Thanks and enjoy, I think I still managed to be just as evil with this one (^_~)

Redaura: Hope you like this one…I think you're the only other person in the world who knows where I'm going from here. In fact I think you have a better idea than I do (^_^) Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________

Sarah and Jareth had been dancing together for almost two hours now, both oblivious to the rest of the world, both saying nothing. Sarah had laid her cheek against Jareth's chest, pressed against the cool material of his shirt and the heat of him beneath it. She breathed deeply, delighting in his scent and half waiting for someone or something to destroy it. She wasn't entirely convinced that she wasn't dreaming. She wanted to say a million things and couldn't say any of them. Words would shatter the fragile illusion hanging around them both like spider webs.

Jareth chuckled softly and Sarah felt the vibration pass through him.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Seems our hosts couldn't wait any longer," he remarked with a slight smile.

Sarah lifted her head a little, looking over to the table where Hunter and Kara sat…well had been sitting at. It was now empty, save for a small mouse eating cake. She smiled too and then became serious again in an instant. "Jareth," she began, taking a deep breath. "I have to say that…well that I'm sorry."

Jareth looked down at her, arching one eyebrow. "You're sorry?"

She bit her lip and nodded her head vigorously. "For any pain I might have caused you. I…I said a lot of things five years ago…things I never gave proper thought to and…"

"Oh, you did, did you?" he mocked gently.

"Well, yes," she said seriously, thinking how much of a child she'd been at the time. How terribly young and naive and selfish. "And I…"

"Shush," he murmured, placing one gloved finger against her lips. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"You mean it?" she asked surprised. "You aren't mad?"

"Mad, quite possibly, but angry…no," he smiled and shook his head for emphasis.

She grinned up at him. "In that case I should very much like to leave…with you." The last part was said so quietly that he almost didn't hear it. 

"Hold on," he told her and to the shock and amazement of quite a few guests both disappeared, showering those closest with a swirl of glitter.

***

Hunter held Kara's body tight against his own, her blood spilling over his lips. He was lost somewhere in her mind, merging fully with her under an onslaught of feelings and images, while she gasped underneath him, the sensation of blood taking following so close on the heels of climax almost too much to bear. She wasn't really sure what was happening to her but she didn't want it to stop. Even when she began to feel dizzy and a small, still rational part of her brain screamed that he was taking too much. Colours swirled and danced behind her closed eyes and she could feel Hunter in her mind, deeper than before, but the world was slipping away from her, and it didn't matter. 

Hunter could feel her heartbeat weakening and silently he cursed himself. He had not prepared her for this, never told her what would happen and now it was too late to go back. He had to finish or he was going to loose her. His mouth left her neck and he rose up slightly, his male member still buried inside her. His nails cut into the flesh of his chest over his heart and he cradled her head in his hand, drawing her closer to the wound and the blood that spilled from it.

"Forgive me," he whispered as he pushed her head the final distance. 

At first she was reluctant but he was inside her mind, soothing and compelling and her mouth closed over the wound. His eyes closed, waves of pleasure assaulting him as her mouth worked, swallowing the blood that would give her life.

And leave her changed forever.

***

            It was several hours later before Jareth and Sarah appeared in the centre of her living room amid a swirl of glitter.

            "Remind me again why you just _had_ to come back here?" Jareth said, unable to keep the edge from his voice.

            Sarah frowned at him. "Am I supposed to drop everything and move in with you because you _ordered _it?"

            "Yes," Jareth said simply as he moved around the small room, taking in his surroundings.

            "Well I am dreadfully sorry _your majesty_ but it's not as simple as that!" She snapped.

            Jareth stopped and turned to look at her. "It is if you want it to be."

            Sarah hesitated. "I have people to talk to," she muttered. "And bags to pack. I can't just up and leave on the whims of an arrogant King."

            "Yes," he growled. "You could."

            Sarah crossed her arms stubbornly. "No, I can't. I'm only asking for a few days. Then I'll have everything in order and you can come get me."

            "What could you possibly have to put in order," he said peevishly.

            "A lot," Sarah answered, raising her eyebrows and darning him to contradict her. "Saying goodbye to my family for one thing."

            "Well it's not like you'll never see them again," he told her.

            She shrugged. "That doesn't mean I just get to disappear."

            He frowned, and then crossed his arms. "Fine, you have two days."

            "Four," she countered. "I have a lot to pack."

            "Fine," he snapped. Then his face broke into a grin and he closed the distance between them before she could protest. He lowered his mouth and brushed his lips against hers in a whisper of silken promise. "I have a feeling life is about to get very interesting," he murmured, and then he was gone.


	18. And it all came crashing down

Redaura: enjoy! Your reviews make me as happy as mine make you. It'll take me a while to return the favour but I intend to (^_~)

Jenny: I am so glad the evil is a plus, cause guess what, I don't get any better! Enjoy!

Kara lay on the bed, her world dim, hazy and totally out of focus. She knew Hunter was beside her, she could feel him pressed against her side and the heat of his body, but something was wrong. She could smell him, and it wasn't a simple matter of being able to smell his cologne, but she didn't know what it was. She could also hear his heart beat and…the blood in his veins. No. that couldn't be right. It just wasn't possible.

            She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision. She succeeded but it swam into focus slowly. The first thing she saw was Hunter leaning over her, caught somewhere between a smile and a frown. Everything seemed sharper, brighter and clearer. She tried to sit up and then she stopped. She remembered him taking her blood, and she'd been prepared for that in a bizarre way but she remembered everything else too. She looked up at him struggling to comprehend as he tenderly smoothed hair away from her face.

            "W-what did you do to me?" she asked in a trembling voice though she already suspected the answer.

            "Kara, I understand this will be hard for you, and I am sorry that I never told you, never prepared you but –"

            He was cut off sharply as she shoved him away from her, her new strength enough to knock him off the bed and on to the floor. She grabbed her dressing gown and he heard her bare feet striking the floor and the door opening and then slamming shut as she ran from him.

~*~

            Sarah dragged the box across the floor to sit by the bed with the others. It was laden with books and she stood up, stretching the aches out of her back and wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. She wondered how she was going to get all this stuff back to Jareth's castle. Other World Removal Agency? She also wondered why she had agreed to move in with him anyway. Of course a relationship with the Goblin King was shaping up to be totally different to any other she had encountered. For one thing it was so much harder to say no to him.

            She pushed some of the stray hair that had escaped her ponytail back and looked around her room. That was almost everything packed up now. 

            "Maybe I'll go for a shower," she muttered to herself. Then, as if waiting for that cue, the door went. Sarah sighed in exasperation and left her room, jumping down the stairs two at a time to get the door. When she opened it her jaw almost hit the ground.

            "Hello Sarah."

            "Kirk –" she stopped, unsure what to say. She had forgotten about Kirk. How could she forget about Kirk? He looked like he was about to say something but he looked past her for a second, seeing the boxes in her hall and paused.

            "Are you going somewhere?" he asked hesitantly.

            She nodded. "I'm going…away," she said slowly. Well what could she say to him? I'm moving in with a King from another world whom I've been secretly in love with for years, which by the way is the reason I've never agreed to go out with you? Some how she just didn't see that going down well. Unless well meant ending up doped up in a mental ward somewhere.

            "Away?" he repeated raising his eyebrows at her.

            She nodded but didn't quite meet his eyes.

            "Why?" he asked smoothly and Sarah didn't quite notice the steel in his tone.

            "I…um…I'm moving in with someone actually," she said, finally raising her eyes to his.

            "Well this is…sudden," he replied but his smile had a harder edge now.

            "Yeah, for me too," she muttered, "but he's…" then she stopped, noticing his expression for the first time. "Are…are you ok?"

            "Well you do know how to lead a man a merry dance, don't you Sarah?" he spat at her.

            "What?"

He lunged forward so suddenly she didn't have time to react and his hand closed about her wrist like a vice. He forced her back into the house kicking the door shut behind him.

            "Let go of me," Sarah demanded, twisting in his grasp, but he was by far the stronger of the two. He backhanded her once across the face so hard she fell into the wall. He let her go and watched her slide down, her face turned away from him.

            "Do you enjoy it Sarah?" he asked. "Teasing men? Leading them on?"

            "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, the words muffled against the wall.

            "The hell you don't bitch," he snapped at her. He moved forward and she scurried back. She didn't try to get up she just kept moving back. She glared up at him watchful, taking care to stay out of his reach.

            He lunged for her and she threw herself backwards, her hands grasping at one of the boxes in the hall. He caught her shoulder and pulled her back, slapping her again.

            "Blowing hot and cold in the same breath…no that's wrong. You were never hot, you frigid bitch, but I bet we can change that." He threw her down on to the floor again. She landed near the boxes and she didn't hesitate. Her hand closed around the handle of one of the kitchen knifes tucked away in the side. She pulled it out and held it in front of her, pointed at him.

            "Get out," she said in a low voice, trying hard not to let it shake. "Get the fuck out of my house!"

            He looked at her for a second in dazed disbelief, and then he smirked. "Fine, we can play this your way." He blew her a kiss. "Later." Then he was gone, the door slamming behind him.

            Sarah's hand trembled and she dropped the knife on the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself and curled into a ball. She lay on the floor for a long time.

A/N: Man am I evil to my characters or what? So quick poll: who wants to see Kirk get what he deserves? Leave your vote in the little box marked 'review' (^_~)


	19. Darkness Comes

Niffers: You read my mind.

Jenny: It's all part of being evil, and you'll find I haven't changed a bit.

Redaura: enjoy! I know it took me forever but I finally updated. Thanks…for being you!

Addie: aw, I had no idea you were reading this. I'm flattered, truly. I hope you enjoy.

TopazQueen: Yes I've updated, but I doubt you'll thank me. Enjoy though and I'll get right on the next part.

Disclaimer: don't own nuthin'

___________________________________________________________________________________________

A shaking hand put the knife back in the box, and then she straightened. Sarah took two steps towards the kitchen before changing her mind, going back to the box, and taking the knife out again. She still had a couple of nights alone in the house. She wanted it with her. This time she did go to the kitchen, setting the knife down to make herself a strong cup of tea. The greatest cure for shock, or so she had heard. 

Lying on the counter the blade winked in the waning sunlight and she looked at it. What if he came back? Would she have the guts to use it if she had to? She sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to find out.

_You could call Jareth whispered the voice in her head. Get him to take you away early.___

She pushed the thought aside immediately. It wasn't that she had anymore to do. She'd given her notice and, even though she was suppose to work the rest of the week she'd figured something's just were not that important, and she'd told her family she was going. Not all of it of course but the, 'I met a man and we're moving in together' part. Her father wanted to met 'this man' as he had put it but the thought of Karen meeting Jareth in all his glory, tights and glitter and all, made her laugh so hard she'd had to excuse herself and spend ten minutes in the bathroom so as not to offended anyone. It was just a case of she wanted these last few days in her home, simply because it was her home. The last time she would have true aloneness, and part of her wanted that.

And if Kirk came back, and she really needed to, well she could call him then. Couldn't she? 

She picked up her tea and the knife and went to her room. Putting her cup on the windowsill and the knife on the bed she went to the mirror that still stood in one corner of the room. She was leaving it here along with the rest of her furniture and a few of the boxes. She'd told her family to do what they liked with it. They had asked her why she wasn't doing anything with it herself, and she had told them it was because she would be too far away. Toby had cried until she'd reassured him that she would visit and that he could call her. She'd have to talk to Jareth about that one.

An ugly bruise was already starting to show on one side of her face and she touched it gingerly, and winced. He'd hit her a lot harder than she'd realised at the time. She was sure there would be bruising where he'd grabbed her as well. Of course the easiest way to find out would be to take that shower she'd been about to have. It might make her feel better. Maybe the water and soap could take away the sensation of touch and drown out the sound of what he'd said to her.

~*~

Kara had run out of the castle faster than she'd even realised she was capable of. One guard had attempted to stop her and she'd thrown him so hard against the wall he still hadn't regained consciousness. Her feet were still bare but she hardly noticed as she flew over the hardened ground. Nothing registered, not even where she was anymore. She didn't realise until she reached the outskirts of a village and stopped. One of the human settlements in the kingdom. She looked at it confused. The nearest human settlement to the castle was five miles away. She didn't think she had been running that long. Frowning, she moved quietly round the edge and away, disappearing into the forest. She could smell fresh water and she knew there was a lake near by and instinctively she headed for it.

She had slowed to a walk now, wandering over the dirt path of the forest, worn by the feet of many who had passed this way. Every so often a stone would press into the sole of her foot and she had come back to herself enough to wince every time this happened. She moved on to the path and then, having realised she was wandering in an unknown forest in only her dressing gown, she moved into the cover of the trees. The grass was cool, slightly wet and kinder to her bare feet. She looked at her surrounding, noticing for the first time how clearly she was able to see even though the sun had long since set. She could see every texture of the forest and she starred dumbstruck at the truck of a tree for and immeasurable period of time, simply marvelling at the grooves and lines in the bark.

Not only that but the night was filled with sounds too. Sounds she'd never noticed before and she wondered how she had gotten this far in life without ever having heard those sounds. Small creatures moved in the forest, insects in the air, and birds. She could hear and owl flap its wings overheard, and transfixed she followed the sound.

She had been so intent of the beat of wings, carrying through the still night air that when her foot splashed into the chilled water of the lake she gave a yelp, and lost her balance, sending her back to land on the grass behind her, her feet and part of the dressing gown still submerged in water.

She might have gotten up, if she hadn't caught sight of the stars first.

~*~

Sarah lay in bed, the covers pulled up over her head. Just like when she had been a child she was seeking safety in the rule that if you were under the blanket then the bad things couldn't get you. 

It wasn't working.

She'd attempted sleep but every small sound, from a passing car to the cry of a cat had startled her awake and after a time she had just given up on sleep. Her fingers travelled under the pillow and touched the handle of the knife once, only somewhat reassured by its presence.

She had been living on her own for a good few years now, and yet she had never been so afraid as she was tonight. All night, as soon as day had started to descend into night, she had been torturing herself with thought of how easy it would be for a determined individual to get inside even after she was all locked in. when she really thought about, her home wasn't that secure. She'd kept the knife close all day and Jareth's name kept dancing on the edge of her tongue. After all it would be so simple to call him, admit she was sacred and let him look after her.

Unfortunately she'd always been the stubborn type.

She closed her eyes again and breathed deeply. Then she began counting backwards from one hundred. An old trick she'd been told could help you sleep. 

She made it to fifty-seven before she was sure she had heard a noise downstairs.

Her eyes flew open, and her heart was in her throat again. She lay perfectly still, barely daring to breathe, while the rational part of her brain tried to tell her it was nothing, that she was just worked up. The primitive part of her brain on the other hand was saying, _run, run, run!_

There was the sound again. Sounded like it was at the foot of the stairs.

_The house settling, _said the rational part.

_Since when has this house ever made that noise, _said the primitive part. Sometimes the primitive part is smarter than the rational.

Even so, Sarah got out of bed, drawing the knife with her and holding it close to her chest. She padded silently across the room, moving slowly and cautiously in the dark. Her door swung inwards easily and she peeked out in to the hallway.

She couldn't see anything.

She took another cautious step outside and crept towards the head of the stairs. She felt like an intruder in her own home. A few more steps brought her to the head of the starirs and she peered down. She didn't get time to make sense of the dark shapes though because something tackled her around the waist and she fell heavily to the floor, a weight pinning her legs to the ground. She dropped the knife as she fell, and her hand groped blindly trying to retrieve it.

A hand bunched in the material of her nightdress and the sound of silk ripping was like the sound of a wound being made.

"Jareth!" she screamed.


	20. Never Cross a Man in Love

A/N: Yes I'm back! (at last) Bet you were all wondering what happened to me. Well maybe not but I'm going to tell y'all in two words anyway – real life. However I finally get a break and you people finally get an update. I hope you think it was worth it.

Niffers: again you played the prophet; enjoy!

Emerald Skye: Thank you and I hope you like this one just as much.

TopazQueen1188: Yeah – at last I update! I hope you like it.

Jenny: Sorry that did take so long. I can only hope you haven't lost interest. Pesky universities, expecting me to do work when I could be writing, damn them!

Redaura: thanks and enjoy.

Insane Dragoness: yup, I'm evil and cliff hangers are becoming my signature mark by the looks of things, hope this was worth the wait.

___________________________________________________________________________

The silk tore easily, opening like a gash down her body. Her struggles became frantic with Jareth's name still ringing in her small hallway.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._

A prayer or just a plea, she wasn't sure which but she kept saying it over and over in her head and hands gripped her thighs with bruising strength, pinning her legs and stopping her from reaching the knife. Stopping her even from turning. She didn't doubt whose hands they were.

When the hall lit up it was so sudden and so bright that she was momentarily blinded and confused by it and she closed her eyes against it. Part of that was the light and part of it was that she didn't want to see Kirk's face; she didn't want to see him looking at her while she was so vulnerable.

"You…called," The amused tone in Jareth's voice vanished in the pause between words as he took in the scene Sarah's words had invited him into. She was lying on the floor, her body twisted slightly to one side as she fought, pinned by the weight of some…ape who hadn't even paused in his assault. He was still dragging a whimpering Sarah towards him.

It was a small matter for Jareth to close the distance between them. An even smaller one to catch the man in the jaw, sending him back and almost down the stairs.

Sarah was trembling, eyes closed against the light and her own nightmare when Jareth stooped to touch her. Something in him very nearly broke when she flinched at his hand on her shoulder.

"Shhh, little one," he soothed. "It's me. I'm here."

She opened her eyes, and although she didn't stop trembling she did allow him to pick her up off the floor. He removed the midnight blue frock coat he was wearing and draped it around her, concealing her torn nightdress in its folds.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. As soon as the words left his mouth he noticed the bruise on her jaw. His gloved hand touched her jaw line softly, tracing the mark.

"Did he…" Jareth didn't finish and Sarah just nodded dumbly. "Did he do anything else to you?"

"Mostly…I'm just scared," she told him. Jareth was here, between her and her nightmare and slowly she was calming down. Not as much as she would have liked though. She was still shaking, but she could stand and she could talk with only a slight tremor. "He didn't…you came in time." She whispered. She wasn't aware that the tears had begun to roll down her cheeks as she clutched Jareth's coat tighter to herself.

Jareth moved from her side swiftly, marching to the man who was only just recovering from the initial blow and climbing slowly to his knees. Jareth grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him to his feet, shoving him hard against a wall.

"Just what do you think you were doing to my wife?" Jareth asked. His voice was calm.

"I…" Kirk began but was abruptly cut off when Jareth's fist connected with the side of his face.

"That was for attacking my wife and that -" his fist slammed into Kirk's face again "- was just for scarring her." He let go of Kirk's shirt and let him fall to the floor before returning to Sarah's side and pulling her protectively under his arm, turning his back on Kirk and letting his much larger frame shield her. He felt her fingers clutch the ruffles of his shirt and he held her a little tighter.

"Your…wife," Kirk said dumbly from the floor.

"Get out," Jareth said still calm. 

"But…"

"Leave now, or I swear I will cease to be generous!" Jareth told him. "You have trespassed in this home and you have done a great wrong to the woman in my protection. Do not mistake me, I have no desire to see you live through tonight and if this were my land you would not have!"

Kirk stared at Jareth's back before scrambling to his feet and rushing for the door.

"You called me your wife," Sarah said numbly as she heard the front door slam.

"I'm taking you home," was all Jareth said before scooping her up into his arms and in the blink of an eye they were in Jareth's castle. He carried her to his bedroom and set her lightly on the bed. He left her there for a moment while he retrieved one of his simpler shirts for her to wear and helped her slip it on.

"Get into bed," he said softly.

"Is this your room?" she asked crawling across the huge bed to get under the covers and somehow managing to look like a lost little girl in the process.

"Our room." He took off his own shirt and boots, tossing them carelessly on the floor and climbing in bedside her. A wave of the hand snuffed out the candles but he still felt it when she stiffened. "Shhhh…I'm only going to hold you, little love."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Come here," his voice was soft and compelling at the same time and slowly she slid over to his side and let him wrap her up in his arms. He murmured soothing nonsense to her till she fell asleep.


End file.
